His Huntress
by Ace91
Summary: A young Nord woman gains the favor from the Lord of the Hunt, as well as the interest from on of his sons, who wants nothing more to rid of the Lord's blessing, Vilkas.
1. Prologue

**_This is my first Skyrim fanfic. I tried to stay as close to the story line from the game as closes I could. Also, I added a few personal touched to it to make it more of a personal story. Hope you all enjoy. :) I do not own Skyrim btw. I wish I did._**

His Huntress Prologue:

Three Imperial wagons trudged through the wilderness of Skyrim. Upon each of these wagons was what the Empire considered treasons rebels, those who stood against them, and there Imperial Legion. They're known as the Stormcloaks, hero's to some and enemies to others. Of course among these rebels was a young woman, who's destiny was about to be awoken.

The young Nord woman groaned as she awoke, groaning her eyes fluttered opened facing the clear, blue sky. Pain shot through her forehead and temple, as the sun light hit her pale, blue eyes. Staring blankly at the sky trying to focus her vision, as well as trying to figure out what had happened. Sighing as her head throbbed with intense pain as she tried to raise her hands to inspect her head, only to find that her hands were bound together.

'Perfect…' she thought to herself as she ran her fingers across her face, stopping as she felt dried, crusted blood across her brow.

"So…you're finally awake…" a rich Nordic accent stated.

To be continued…


	2. Destiny

Chapter One.

Using her legs the young woman pushed herself up into her seat to look at the man seated before her. He was a golden haired Nord, with light blue eyes. Very typical for a Nord appearance.

"What happened?" she asked him in a hoarse voice.

"You were trying to cross the border, right?" he simply asked, the woman nodded in response. "You walked right into the same Imperial ambush as us as well as the thief over there."

The woman jolted as her memories of the night before flooded her mind...

_She remembered making it across the border and into a fight; swords and shields clashing against each other. Somehow she ended up in the middle of the chaos, until someone shouted out for everyone to stop. The fight was pointless. She ended up being rounded up along with the rebels, in all of the confusion; she knew that from the Imperial armor the men were wearing as they stripped her of her clothing and belongings that her situation was not the best one to be in._

_"Well aren't you a pretty one," one of the soldiers said as he tore her clothing off of her and into threw it into the fire as fuel. "What's a woman like you doing with the rebels?"_

_She refused to answer him, she only glared up at them as them as they came closer to her. Using her arms to shield her nakedness from their hungry eyes, the men laughed at her as she desperately tried to protect herself._

_"I bet you're a fun one," the other soldier stated as he put ragged cloth on her body. He grabbed her chin roughly between his calloused fingers, pulling her face up to meet his gleaming eyes. "What do you say sweetheart?"_

_The woman jerked herself free of his hold and fell to the cold hard ground._

_"Oh, don't be like that love, it's only a bit of fun" they group of Imperial soldiers hollered with entertainment at her pitiful state._

_"I would rather die!" she spat at them as she stood up with shaking legs._

_"Oh don't worry about that." the first soldier said grimly, "Death will find you soon enough."_

_The two men approached her, trying to close in, like a pack of hungry wolves. Yet, fear was not in her eyes, she stood her ground, keeping a poisonous glare on her face. The second of the two stepped up and grabbed her shoulder. Balling up her fist she struck him in the nose. Feeling the structure of his nose crack under her fist, she pulled back faster and repeated the blow again. As the soldier hit the ground she took off, not bothering to look over her shoulder._

_Of course the effort was in vain as her temple hit the hilt end of the Captains blade..._

"Damn you Stormcloaks" the thief said snapping the female out of her memories, and back to the present time. "Before you all came along the Empire was all nice and lazy. If the Imperial's haven't been looking for you I would have a horse and be half way to Hammerfell by now." After his little outburst with the blond Nord he turned toward the dark haired female. "You and me, we shouldn't be here."

The woman simply glared at him before turning her head to the road.

"We are all brothers and sisters in binds now thief." the blond Nord snapped.

"Shut up back there!" the driver of the wagon shouted over the bickering men.

The thief whimpered and bit his lip; the blond Nord simple shrugged and turn towards the woman in front of him. "What's your name girl?"

"Kili," she stated turning back to him. "And yours kinsmen?"

"Ralof, of Riverwood."

"A pleasure to meet you Ralof." Kili said softly.

The thief grunted and turned to face the man next to Kili. She followed their gaze to look upon the man. He was older than Ralof by what she could tell, but not by much. He too was of course bound in the hands as the others, but his mouth was gagged.

"What's wrong with him?" the thief asked bluntly.

"Watch your tongue!" Ralof snapped. "You're speaking of Jarl Ulfric, the true High King. So show some respect."

"Ulfric, you're the leader for the rebellion...if they have you then...Oh gods...where, where are they taking us?!"

"I don't know where we're going, but Sovarngarud awaits..." Ralof said as he turned his gaze to the road ahead.

Kili tore her gaze from and to the dirty wooden bottom of their wagon. She admitted to herself that she was scared. She did not plan on dying so soon in her journey, but if the Divines wished her home then she would go willingly.

"You all right lass?" Ralof asked her softly.

"I suppose..." she muttered, "Would you believe me if I told you I only came back to Skyrim, from years of running, to join the Stormcloak?" she asked him as she looked back at him.

Ralof stared at her in shock at first, and then shock slowly turned into compassion.

"Aye, I believe you lass. Only a true daughter of Skyrim would come back to this chaotic place." he said.

Kili smiled and then looked back at Ulfric, feeling the kings' eyes on her. She saw a spark of life in them, that wasn't there before. He bowed his head towards her, and she returned the bow. If she was going to die in her home land, at least her true purpose was clear.

The peaceful moment was interrupted by the soldiers shouting from a village gate. Something about the headsman was waiting. Kili did not hear him, nor could she bring herself to care. The thief began to panic, rambling out eight of the Divine's names. Kili glared at him, leaving out the name of Talos. She would have cursed at him but since they were about to die, she let the thought go.

"This is Helgen...I used to be sweet on a girl from here." Ralof said as he looked out at the scenery.

"What happened to her?" Kili asked, having never been in any relationship.

"She was killed...not much more to tell..." he said sadly."But we were happy for a time."

"You were lucky, the only love I had in life was from my parents...and it was short lived as well." Kili said back.

"When we get to Sovarngarud perhaps we can share our stories." he suggested.

Kili gave him a full smile this time. "I would like that."

He nodded and turned to the thief who was now on the verge of tears. "Hey, where are you from horse thief?"

"Why do you care?"

"A Nords' last thoughts should be of home."

Kili tuned them out. Not wanting to hear the wimpy Nord whine. She saw High Elves throughout the small village of Helgen, and rage grew in her heart. Ralof noticed to and blamed them for their capture. Kili had a personal hatred towards the elves of the Thomar. They took her simple life from her. Now they were taking her life as well.

"Why are we stopping?" The thief asked in a panic, his brown eyes wide.

"Why do you think? End of the line." Ralof said grimly "Come on best not keep the gods waiting."

The thief started rambling on about how he wasn't a rebel. Ralof snapped at him as they jumped off the wagon. Kili was the last off. Still a bit dizzy from the wound on her temple, it took her a moment to steady herself on the unmoving wagon. Ralof noticed and reached up to her with his bound hands, smiling sadly at her. She gladly accepted his hand and allowed him to help her down.

"Walk towards the block when we call your name," the female Imperial snapped.

"Empire loves their damn lists..." Ralof growled, hatred burned in his blue eyes as he glared at the woman and the soldier that stood beside her.

The young guard called the names off the list one at a time. Ulfric was first, then Ralof, then the thief. Of course the thief took a run for it, only to earn an arrow in the back of his skull. Kili shook her head; no one could escape their death.

"You there step forward." the young man said grabbing her attention. She did as she was told. "Who are you?"

"Kili...of Skyrim." She muttered.

The male soldier looked up and down the list, only to scribble something down when her name could not be found."You picked the wrong time to come home Kinsmen."

Kili glared at him when he called her kinsmen. That meant that he too was a Nord. Only to her, he had betrayed his people for a dying Empire.

"Captain what should we do she is not on the list," he said in a soft whisper.

"Forget the list. She goes to block with the rest." the female Imperial barked. The Imperial Took in Kili's appearance, holding back a sneer and harsh words about the cleanliness of the Nords.

The young soldier nodded his head,"By your orders then...I'm sorry but at least you get to die here in your homeland."

"Forgive me if your words do not give me any comfort." Kili said grimly to him, before following the captain to her spot next to Ralof. There her destiny was sat before her.

To be continued...


	3. Another Chance?

Chapter 2

Kili stood next to Ralof as the Military Governor; General Tullius started to insult Ulfric. She kept her head down as Tullius ordered the executions to begin. Then an unfamiliar roar came from the mountains, and whispers filled Kili's ears. The general told everyone it was nothing and to carry on with the executions. The priestess was told to give the rebels and Kili their last rights. One of the rebels grew impatient for his death and so he interrupted by going first to die. He shot insults to the Imperials right before the axe met his neck and his head went rolling.

Kili managed to release her breath after the event was displayed in front of her.

"Next the Nord in rags."

Kili's head shot up and she glared at her executioners. Then the unknown roar from before came again, only this time, it was closer. The whispers became louder and Kili flinched. The female, like General Tullius, told everyone to ignore it and demanded that she be moved.

"Talos lead me..." Kili whispered as she stepped forward.

The female soldier roughly grabbed Kili's shoulder and pushed her to her knees. Then she found her face pressed between the warm, blood covered block. The cold, hard boot of the captain fell against her back. Kili shuttered as she stared up at the heads of the men who were controlling her lifemen. He looked back at her, as he leaned forward to move her dark hair from her neck.

"Forgive me." he whispered to her as he pulled back and raised his axe.

Tears threatened to spill from Kili's eyes and the axe slowly came down.

"What in Oblivion is that?" General Tullius shouted as a shadow cloaked the village of Helgen.

Kili's eyes widen as a black Dragon perched itself on the keep tower. It shouted a word that knocked the headsmen away from her, and caused her to roll off the black. Fire fell from the sky and screams filled the air.

"Kili come on! The gods won't give us another chance!"

Ralof's voice snapped her out of her shock as she stood and followed him and the other to the next tower. After they were inside the tower Ralof slammed the door shut and locked it tight. Not that would help.

"Jarl Ulfric, was that really a dragon? Could the legends be true?" Ralof asked his king.

"Legends don't burn down villages" Ulfric answered. "We need to get to the top of tower. Now go!"

Kili head up the stairs only to stop halfway up and stopped Ralof as well.

"Wait..."

"What's wro-"

Ralof question was cut off by the braking of the stone town tower and the screams of dying men. The dragons head entered the hole in the wall and shouted out a three words...along with fire. When it's shouts were done the dragon jumped back toward the village.

Kili and Ralof ran towards the hole the wall and stared put at the burning village.

"You see the inn lass?" Ralof asked. Kili as she stared out in shock, nodded as she looked down at the destroyed building. "Jump across and run to the other side, we will follow when we can!" he shouted to her before running back to check on his king.

Kili gulped back the lump in her throat and took a deep breath. She then took a jump of faith into the burning building.

Kili ran out of the cave as fast as her legs could carry her, with Ralof on her heels. Kili stopped and flopped against a bolder trying to ketch her breath. Ralof did the same only he sat on the partly frozen ground.

Kili stood up to look around when the sound of wings flapping through the air filled her ears. She quickly dropped down next to Ralof and the two of them watch the black dragon fly over them. They peered of the rock and watch it fly over the mountains, until it was out of sight.

"Looks like he's gone for good, "Ralof said, "Though I'm not staying to find out." He stood up and held out his hand for Kili. She took his hand and let him pull her up to her feet. After they dusted themselves off, the two of them headed down the old broken path.

"The closest town from here is Riverwood, we should probably head that way." Rolaf said. "My sister would be happy to help us."

"Must be nice to have family to support your cause," Kili said softly as she kept her eyes on the road ahead.

"Do you have family lass? Here in Skyrim?"

"My family was murdered...when I was ten..." she answered darkly."By the Thomar..."

Ralof raised an eyebrow to her words, but said nothing as she continued.

"My father was a preist of Talos, he refused back down to them and their so called peace treaty. So...they made an example of him to the other preists by murdering him and my mother...As my sister and I fled, she was shot in the back. She just screamed at me to keep running...and I did...never looking back."

Ralof stopped and grabbed Kili's shoulder causing her to stop as well.

"I've hated those elves ever since..." she muttered as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Do you blame yourself? For their deaths?"

Kili just shook her head and whipped the tear away. She didn't have time to cry, she never did.

"Let's keep going..."

She shook her shoulder free of his grip and followed the road. Ralof simply nodded and followed behind her. She would open up when she was ready.

"So this village has been sitting under those ruins for years? Why on earth would your ancestors want to live under that things shadow?" Kili asked as they entered the small village of Riverwood.

"I've been asking that same question most of my life, lass." Ralof chuckled. "My sister should be at the mill." He said pointing off the mills direction.

After finding Ralofs' sister and her family the two warriors explained what had happened in Helgen. It was actually more in the lines of Ralof explaining the incident and Kili kept quiet. Ralof explained how the Empire wasn't going to even give Ulfric a trial, then how the dragon attacked. Of course for whatever reason he said that had it not been for Kili and her skills with a blade they wouldn't have made it out. Kili smiled and blushed at his confidence in her. After Ralof had explained the situation to his family, his sister kindly offered them a place at her house. Kili gladly accepted the kind offer.

Kili made herself comfortable on the bed as Gerdur cleaned her head wound. There was no arguing with that woman.

"So Kili are you a Stormcloak too?" Frodnar asked her as he came up to her with his dog.

"Frodnar shush. Leave the girl be," Gerdur snapped at her son, who refused to stop asking questions.

"It's fine Gerdur really." Kili said softly, "Not yet, young one, but soon."

"When you do join, could you promise me something?" the young boy asked.

"Of course. What is it?"

"Could you protect my uncle till the war is over?"

Kili stared down at the younger boy, slightly taken back by his request.

"Please?"

Kili smiled happily at him. "Of course sweet heart, but you shouldn't worry about your uncle. He can take care of himself. But I will watch his back when the time comes."

Frodnar smiled widely and jumped up to wrap his arms around Kili's neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Kili chuckled and returned the hug.

"All right Frodnar, go help you father with supper, let Kili rest." Gerdur said as she cleaned up cloths, and bowl of water from cleaning Kili's wound.

Frodnar quickly released Kili from his hug and ran across the room to his father. Kili giggled at the boy and turned back toward his mother.

"Thank you, Gerder." she said softly as she shifted on the hay mattress.

"No, thank you. You gave my family hope, when we thought there was none left to give. You also saved my brother from death, and given my son the security that I could not give him." Gerdur said proudly.

Kili looked down at the floor. "How do you know that i can keep that promise?" she whispered.

"I see strength in you that I have not seen in anyone for some time. I know you will keep Ralof safe, and bring him back to us. There is a power in you to protect, you just haven't found it yet." Gerdur said as she grabbed a dress from the wardrobe and handed it to Kili to wear. "You are a strong Nord woman, and in this day in age, that is hard to come by. Now hold your chin up, get changed, and let's get some food."

To be continued...


	4. Riverwood

Chaper 3

Kili had almost forgotten how comfortable a bed could feel. It has been years since she had seen one yet alone sleep in one. Of course finding sleep was another thing. Sleep just could not seem to find her, no matter what she tried. She tossed and turned, but nothing, her mind just couldn't stop racing.

Gerdur had asked her when she left tomorrow to talk to the Jarl in Whiterun to send soldiers to protect the village. Kili agreed for it was the best she could do for them taking care of her for about a week now. Hopefully Alvor had her great sword done by tomorrow, she paid him for his best work, and he said it would be done in time for her to head to Whiterun.

Frustrated with not being able to find sleep, she quietly rolled out of bed and slipped outside into the cool night. She wondered on the outer part of town near the river stopping at the stump where Ralof explained to his sister what had happened the week before, and looked up at Bleak Falls Barrow on the hoops of the mountain. She shuttered and gave a grim smirk as she remembered.

A few days ago, when she when she agreed to help Lucan get his 'special' golden claw back, the memory of the Draugr's furry sent chills down her spine. They were no problem of course, but there was still a fear when she hear the undeads moans, and saw the glow in their eyes.

After finally getting through the bloody place she saw a wall covered in worn out writing. She closed her eyes and remembered that only one word was visible...and strangely she could read the word, no felt the word inside her very being. As soon as the word was uttered from her lips the coffin behind her opened and she had one last fight with the undead, ending the battle quickly by slicing the damned thing in half. Afterwards she searched the remains and his resting place, taking a very interesting tablet and rich dragon claw out of that forsaken place.

"So this is where you go when you can't sleep?"

Kili turned her head towards Ralof as he sat down beside her. "Yeah, you caught me."

"Memories giving you a hard time?" he asked

"Of killing the already dead?" Kili shook her head, denying the idea. "Naah...just couldn't get my head to wrap around the idea of sleep. Kind of worried about tomorrow." she confessed. "What if the Jarl doesn't send soldiers to the towns' aid?"

"He will Kili, he believes in protecting his people to the fullest. Besides it's not like he's going to send you into a tomb looking for a piece of junk."

"Still sour about that?" Kili raised a dark eyebrow in light amusement, "Come on Ralof I said I was sorry."

"It's not you I'm mad at. It's that good for nothing salesman who can fight his own battles..." he growled out.

"Ralof, he's a milk-drinker, he can't help it. Besides, I offered to help. It's what I do." She said softly, looking up to the sky.

Ralof chuckled softly. "You my dear girl are one of a kind. Truely."

Kili smiled and glanced at the her friend. "Mother said, I had the love of Mara, and the strength of Talos. Back then I didn't understand, but now...after finally thinking about it longer than a few minutes I guess now I do...Funny how that works out, huh?"

"Aya, you would be surprised what you understand when your parents are no longer with you."

Kili giggled and looked up at the sky. "Thank you for what you've done for me..."

Ralof simply smiled and looked up at the sky with her.

"When do you think I should join the Stormcloaks?" Kili asked, erupting the silence that had fell between the two.

"Whenever you think is the right time...just don't wait too long."

"For some reason...I feel like...this dragon problem needs to be taken care of first..."

"Then see what you can do...send for me when you make to Windhelm lass, I'll head back there when you are ready."

"You're a great friend Ralof...I only wish I could do more."

He his expression looked as if he was thinking about asking a tough question, he suddenly sighed, as if giving into his weakness, "There's a girl in Whiterun..."

'Oh here we go...' Kili though to herself, trying to contain the teasing thoughts she had.

"Here name is Runa, could you...tell her I'll be here if she ever wants to see me?" he finished up softly.

"What's your relation to Ms. Runa?"

"I'm...trying to be sweet on her...Though I'm scared to...I don't want her to end up like Kailen." Ralof said sadly.

"That the one from Helgen?"

Ralof only nodded. "I told you she was killed did I not?" Kili nodded. "She dyed protecting me from the Imperials, with her last breath she told me to move on and be happy with life, but promise to never forget her. In the long run I guess I have moved on, I'm just scared...By gaining Runa, I may also lose her, at least till this war is over."

Kili placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'll tell her."

"Thanks lass, means a lot."

Kili stood up and stretch, "All right my friend , I think I'm going to try and get some sleep, no since traveling tired. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Kili."

After sleep had finally found Kili the night before, Gerdur got her up around eleven that morning, saying the blacksmith had her sword ready. She quickly packed her things into a small nap sack, though that blasted tablet was a pain to carry around. After leaving the house she went off to find Alvor to pay for her blade, then head towers the bridge out of town.

"Kili! Wait!"

Kili turned to see Frodnar running after her. She knelt down to his level has he stopped in front of her.

"You were going to leave...without a good bye?" he huffed as pushed the words out trying to get his breath back.

"I'm no good at good byes' kid, besides I said I was leaving yesterday. Don't you remember?" she chuckled as she ruffled his hair.

The boy pouted and looked up at her with sad eyes. "I wanted to give you something."

"Oh really? And what might you give me?"

He pushed her hand off his hand and started digging around in his pockets and pulled out a small coin purse. "Here, you need it more than I do." He said practically forcing it on to her.

"Frodnar, I can't take this you earned this yourself, besides your mother gave me payment for helping out at the mill. I think I'll be okay."

"But I want you to have them. It's not much gold but, there's a few stones in there that I bet you could sell, and use that money for food. I have no use for them since the store here barely makes enough as it is. Please take it Kili, please." he begged.

Kili sighed and shook her head. If this kid was anything like his mother or uncle, it was useless to argue with him. "All right kid..."

"Thank you Kili!" he shouted and latched on to her neck like a few nights ago. "I'll miss you, please come visit when you can!"

"I will, and I'll keep my promise." she said as she returned the hug, "Now head on home before your parents start to worry you ran off with me."

He released himself from her neck and took off towards the house waving, and shouting endless good byes'. Kili waved once before turning back towards Whiterun, and the gray storm clouds ahead.

To be Continued...


	5. Dragonborn

Chapter 4

Rain poured harshly from the sky as Kili made her way through the wilderness of Skyrim. She pulled her cloak tighter around her body as the wind howled, trying to think of a heated fire, other than the icy rain hammering against her body. It had been such a nice day as she set out, only to have it grow grim as night fell.

The only hope that kept Kili from despair was the flickering lights in the distance that seem to get closer with her every step. Every now and then lighting would flash across the sky, revealing Whiterun upon a distant hill top. Noticing how close she was, Kili pressed on.

Finally reaching the outer gates of Whiterun, Kili picked up the pace, wanting to get inside the city as fast as possible.

"Halt!"

Kili jumped, startled, having not seen the guard there before.

"The city is closed, official business only." he said in a deep intimidating voice.

"Please, I have word from Riverwood, they wish for help with the sudden dragon attacks. I wish to speak to the Jarl on the peoples behalf." Kili stated softly trying to reason with him. She had to get out of this terrible weather, she was long past being cold, numbness had settled deep into her skin.

"Dragons? You've seen them? The Jarl would want to talk to you personally. Please." the guard said as he allowed her to pass.

Kili, quickly nodded mutely and hurried on passed him, into the low district of Whiterun.

Kili practically ran through the empty streets of Whiterun. She ignored the guards, and there meaningless warnings as she passed by. She followed the Main Street and the steps up to the keep, the Titanus building, with waterfalls running out from its base and down the stairs that she had left behind. Swiftly, Kili pushed open the huge wooden doors, and made her way inside.

Once inside, the warm air from the fire in the room hit her face, practically drying her cold wet skin as Kili removed her dark brown hood and walked up the steps towards the throne. Her feet made squishing noses as she crossed the wooden floor, she felt sorry for the soul who had to clean up after her, but she couldn't bring herself to care much more than that. Whispers started forming in the air around her as she moved around the massive fire in between two giant tables full of food and wine; she dismissed the gossiping servants and kept moving.

The Jarl was sitting on his throne talking to, whom Kili guessed was his steward, and neither of the two had seen her. On the right, a dark elf dressed in leather armor noticed her and approached Kili drawing her sword.

"Who are you?" She demanded, pressing her fine blade to Kili's neck, "The Jarl is not expecting visitors."

Now every eye was on Kili, what she said to the female elf could mean the difference between life and death.

"Riverwood calls for aid." Kili said as she raised her hands up in defense, showing that she did not wish to cause any harm.

The Jarl's gaze softened on hearing Kili's words. "It's all right Irileth, let the child come forth."

Irileth sheathed her sword, but kept her red eyes firmly on Kili's movements.

"What brings you to me; it must be important if you bring yourself before me without a summons."

"Jarl Balruuf, I speak for the people of Riverwood. They wish for aid in case a dragon attacks. They have no one to defend them. Please I beseech you my lord." Kili said as she took a knee before the Jarl.

The steward started to ramble on about how Ulfric might miss read the action for an act of war. Kili bit her tongue, trying to contain her rage towards the arrogant fool. How dare he risk his people's safety because of this war?

"Enough! I will not stand by as a blasted dragon slaughters my people!" Balruuf snapped at the steward, "Irileth, send troops to Riverwood, at once."

Kili held back a smirk; she had won that debate, and had only said a few words. She watched as the court took action at the Jarls orders. 'Another reason for me to stay a warrior, not a Politian,' Kili thought briefly as images of her on the battlefield sung her name. Kili tried not to smile.

"Girl, what's your name?" the jarl asked as everyone tended their duties.

"Kili, my lord."

"Well Kili, you have courage. Which is why I must ask something of you?"

"Of course, how may I serve you?" she asked as she stood up.

The Jarl stood and motioned with his hand to follow him. She followed him as he stepped down to her and off his left.

"My court wizard has been fascinated with dragons since the attack at Helgen."

Kili felt a shutter run down her spine at the mention of Helgen. "I was at Helgen..." she muttered.

The Jarl stopped, and turned to look at her in shock. "You were at Helgen? How did you survive?"

"Divines did not wish me home"

Balruuf shook his head and continued walking. "Then you are in their favor..."

Kili smiled and followed him to the wizard's study.

"Farengar, this is Kili, she has some information on your little dragons." the Jarl said with a hit of irritation.

The wizard looked up from his scroll. "Oh wonderful!"

"Makes sure you treat her with respect. She was at Helgen." the Jarl said, and then he turned to Kili again. "I'll have a maid bring you some fresh clothing."

"Thank you my Jarl."

"So you're the one who the maids where whispering about earlier?" Farengar asked.

Kili nodded and walked up to the table.

"So...you have experienced a dragon attack and survived. Then I suppose you're perfect for at little task I need done." the wizard said.

"What is the task that needs to be done?" Kili asked.

"Straight to the point, eh? Good. I need you to retrieve something in a dark, nasty mountain tomb, a tablet that may or may not be there..." he trailed off, watching Kili's expression.

"What is this so called item called?" Kili asked with an unchanging facial tone.

"A tablet with the head of a dragon upon it. It's called the Dragon Stone. It's said to be-"

"In Bleak Falls Barrow?" Kili said cutting him off.

"Yes...How did you know?" he asked slightly suspicious.

Kili pulled the stone out of her bag. "I already found it."

She handed the Stone to his shaky hands. "This will speed my research significantly. Thank you Kili, you have no idea how much this means to me and my supplier."

"I can only imagine..."

"Farengar!"

Farengar and Kili turned to see Irileth running towards them, with a frantic look on her face.

"There has been word of a dragon near the Western guard tower. The Jarl has requested both you to see him. Now!"

Kili and the wizard ran after her to the Jarl, with Whiteruns' fate hanging in the balance.

The Jarl, in desperate attempt to save his people sent Kili, Irileth, and a handful of his best soldiers to the tower, which now was light up in the night sky. The hard icy rain didn't even faze the flames that engulfed the stone tower.

"Kili, you and I will go search for survivors, the rest of you stay here and wait for my order. If the dragon comes back, be ready to strike."

The men were scared, Kili could tell, they were just good at hiding it. She followed the dark elf to the blazing tower. Only one man survived the attack, and he was in shock, franticly ranting about how his friends were carried off when they tried to run.

"Calm down soldier, you are safe now." Irileth said trying to calm the man down.

"Oh Kynareth...here he comes again. Look!" he screamed as a roar echoed through the sky.

Kili pulled her blade off her back, and Irileth called her men to them. Screaming out orders to pull out there bows and fire at will. Kili stood her ground and waited, having no bow, she had no use at the moment.

'Finally, the Dovakinn has revealed herself.' a voice screamed around them.

Kili looked up at the sky looking for the voice. "Did you hear that?" she asked Irileth.

"Hear what? All I hear is that damn things screams, and roars." Irileth said roughly.

'Only you can hear me! Only you can slay me! SLAY ME!' the voice screamed again. "Yol Toor Skul!" the dragon shouted and flames erupted from his mouth as he flew across the sky.

"Then land, I cannot slay you otherwise!" she shouted to the dragon.

The ground shook as the dragon landed, knocking the men out of the way.

Kili tighten her grip in her two handed sword, and the dragon stalked toward her. He snapped his jaw at her and she ducked out of way and slapped his lower jaw with the flat side of her blade. As she her swing bounced off the dragons jaw she spun back to hit his other cheek with the sharp side of the blade. Her hair flew loose from her hold, and the wet hair clung to her face. The dragon countered and swiftly swung his tail smacking her back. Kili screamed and hit the stone wall of the tower, and landed face down into the watery mud.

She screamed in pain as she tried to gather her breath back. In some blessed reason she remained conscience. Even through the pain in her chest and back were excruciating, Kili pushed herself out of the mud and grabbed her sword.

'You are strong Dovakiin...a normal joor would have perished the moment my tail hit them.' the dragons voice said to her. 'You are a worthy to slay me.'

Kili huffed in pain, as she stood up on her own; the men around her were shaking in fear and kept back. Lighting flashed across the sky showing the dragon's yellow eyes staring intently at her. She gritted her teeth as she raised her sword again and charged at the dragon.

The dragon growled and snapped at her again. The sound of the dragons' teeth snapping together gave her gooseflesh as she jumped out on the dragons back. Then using whatever strength she had left, Kili impaled her blade into the back of his skull, until the blade exited through his mouth.

The dragon hissed in pain and started to failing out of control. Kili jumped off and rolled on to the ground, but didn't get up from her knees. The dragons' tail swatted at the tower, causing it to collapse. Then the dragon fell over, no longer moving, it was dead.

"...Well...done..." the dragon whispered as his body started to burn up from the inside out.

Kili groaned in pain. Her ribs and back were burning in pain. Suddenly a wind gushed through the area and into Kili's soul. She sighed as her body glow white as well as the dragons' remains. Then a force made its way through Kili's body and to her throat.

"FUS!" she screamed out, and then she fell over onto her side.

The rain continued to fall around her as she looked up at the dragons' skeleton. Slowly Irileth and her men walked up to her.

"You're...the Dragonborn..." someone whispered in shock.

Then Kili's world went black.

To be continued...


	6. Soul

Chapter 5

'DOVAKIIN'

The voice shakes through the air, awaking Kili. She was surrounded by darkness.

"Hello?" Kili asked as her voice echoed through the darkness that she had found herself in. "Is anyone there?"

"Greetings Dovakiin."

Kili whirled around to see the dragon that she had slain before her.

"I am, Mirmulnir, want is you name young joor?" Mirmulnir asked as he lowered his head, to be even with hers.

Kili gulped, "Kili…where are we?"

Mirmulnir growled out a deep chuckle from his chest, "You mean to tell me you don't recognize your own soul?"

Kili gasped, "My soul…"

"Yes Dovakiin, how else would I be able to speak to you?" Mirmulnir chuckled deeply and swung his head in his own amusement.

"I...I do not understand..." Kili whispered. "Am I dead as well?"

At that comment Mirmulnir could not contain his laughter. He reared his head back and roared out with laughter. Kili pouted slightly not completely understanding what was going on. The dragon said that they were in her soul. How was that possible if she wasn't dead?

"I am the only one who could be considered dead young Dovakiin, you were near my me at the point of death there for, my soul become one with yours so that I my give you understanding of Thu'um." The dragon said as his laughter died down.

Kili's mouth formed and 'o' shape as she finally figured out what was going on.

"So...my soul seems...empty..." Kili stated more to herself than the dragon before her.

"That's because you have never been here," Mirmulnir said as he moved his head to hers again.

"Is there away to make the darkness into a place?"

"Of course, you can make your inner soul into a place a peace. The easier it in to meditate, the faster you will be able to return to the outside world."

"How?"

"Close your eyes, and think of a peaceful place." Mirmulnir whispered.

Kili nodded and close her eyes. She thought of the wilderness when she was child; the little rivers and the rolling hills. When she reopened her eyes she was in the open wilderness of her child hood.

"Perfect, Dovakiin. Perfect for the Dovah." Mirmulnir complemented, "Now...ready for your training?"

"Let's begin."

"You know much Dovakiin. And I have taught you all I can." Mirmulnir said as he landed next to Kili.

Kili huffed trying to catch her breath.

"This is all you can teach me Mirmulnir a simple word?" Kili huffed out.

"I have taught you everything I can dear Kili. Now it is up to you to find the rest of your knowledge. Seek out the Greybeards; they are waiting for you,"

"Thank you Mirmulnir...for everything." Kili said with a soft smile.

"It is I who should be thank you Dovakiin. You will give Dovah a second chance at peace. Now, wake up young one."

Kili's body jolted and fresh air filled her lungs. Her back arched against the stone she was laying one as pain coursed through her body. She groaned and rolled on to her side trying to get the pain to stop.

"Lady Danica, she's awake!" someone shouted catching Kili's attention.

"Yes, yes I see. Calm yourself," another voice said calmly.

Kili rolled over to look at the lady who was touching her cheek.

"You gave us quite a scare girl, I am Danica Pure-Spring, head priestess of Kynareth." the priestess said softly.

"Where am I?" Kili lashed out in harsh voice.

"Acolyte, get the girl some water." Danica ordered before answering, "In Kynareth temple in Whiterun. You were brought here after your fight with the dragon. You have need out for four days young one."

Acolyte returned with the water and Kili quickly gulped it down. She choked slightly, taking it in too fast.

"The Jarl asked to see you once you have recovered." Acolyte said softly.

"Acolyte, she just woke up. I doubt she is ready to even move yet, you saw her injuries," the head priestess snapped.

Kili forced her body to sit up. Having done nothing but lay still for four days, her body was stiff and sore. She continued to push through the pain into a sitting position. The two priests stared at her in awe as she looked up at them with a slight cocky, smirk.

"Forgive me sister, but I'm not one to lie on my back while I heal." Kili said softly.

The priestess nodded, "Acolyte, get her some clean clothes"

He nodded and walked to the over side of the temple.

"Where is my armor?" Kili asked as she rubbed her shoulders.

"In between the dragons' teeth." the priestess said with a snort. "Good luck getting it back, however the rest of your belongings are fine."

Kili smiled and looked at her refection in the water behind her. Her back was a dark purple bruise, so she would have to avoid fighting for a while. She turned back to her front and looked down her shirt at her ribs. They were a darker color than her back, she was not going to enjoy the next few weeks at all.

"Here you are my lady," Acolyte softly as he handed her a teal, green dress and corset. "I'll leave you to dress."

Kili nodded to him as Danica, helped her up and dressed.

"There you go," Danica said as she finished off the corsets ties. "All ready to see the Jarl, I suppose..."

"Thank you priestess, I hope someday to repay you,"

"Nonsense Kili, it's my only gift in life to help others. Now go, Acolyte sent word to the Jarl of your arrival, you must not keep them waiting." the priestess urged, as she gently pushed the younger women out the door.

Once outside Kili, blinked trying to get use to the sun light, but she didn't watch where she was going, and ran into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you." Kili said as she recovered.

"It would serve you some good to watch where you are going next time," the stranger snapped and stalked off.

"I was sorry..." Kili muttered to the back of the man she had pissed off.

"Vilkas, wait up!" a young, white, female Khajiit shouted after the man, followed by another man who was slightly larger than the one Kili had run into.

"Excuse me," Kili said as she steps out of their way.

"You'll have to forgive Vilkas, he's just grumpy that I out hunted him," the Khajiit said with a smile on her furry face.

"It's all right; I kind of stumble like a drunk." Kili said smiling back.

"I'm Roxanne, and this big old happy lug is Farkas, Vilkas happier side." the Khajiit said as she pointed with her thumb to the man behind her.

"Rox, stop harassing my brother behind his back, please" Farkas said as he shook his dark haired head.

Roxanne chuckled, "Sorry Farkas,"

"Would you two hurry up?" Vilkas shouted at the pair form the steps of a nearby building.

"We should get going; you should come by some time and join us. The Companions' are always looking for others to join up," Farkas said as he gives Roxanne a push towards his brother.

"Nice to meet you!" Roxanne shouted to Kili.

Kili smiled and waved at the backs of the departing duo. 'The Companions huh, something to consider when my trip to the Jarl is taken care of,' Kili thought as she head towards Dragonsreach.

"You are appointing me what now?" Kili asked in shock as the Jarl handed her the Axe of Whiterun.

"The highest award and praise I can, the title of Thane." Balgruuf said softly.

"My Jarl, I'm not Politian...I'm just a warrior."

"Yes, but a warrior who protected my people. As well as caught the interest of the Greybeards." the Jarl said as he turned back to his throne.

"The Greybeards?"

"You've never heard of them?" he asked, once seated.

"I have my Jarl, by why would they be interested in me?" Kili pushed for more answers.

"They seem to think you are the Dragonborn, they called out to the night you killed the dragon. Though no one knows for sure if you really are the Dragonborn to say, you'll need to go to High Hrothgar and ask them yourself," the Jarl answered as he reclined back into his throne.

"My lord, I do not know how to get to High Hrothgar, nor am I in any condition to travel alone..." Kili said in slight desperation.

The Jarl smiled, "Then my dear girl, your housecarl Lydia will be happy to lead you there."

As if on cue Lydia walked up to Kili's right said. "It will be an honor to travel, and fight belong side you my Thane." she said softly with a bow.

"Very well, I will gather my belongings from the temple," Kili said with a stern voice, "And will head out at dawn."

"I've marked the road to Ivarstead for you my Thane." Lydia stated as she pulled the map out of her bag.

"Be careful Kili, the road to Ivarstead has not been traveled by many, and the Seven Thousand Steps to High Hrothgar has been travailed by less." The Jarl began his explanation, "It's been a pilgrimage to test the strength of many. Consider it a blessing, no one in our life time as been summoned by the Greybeards in some time." Balgruuf said with a hint of compassion.

"Thank you my Jarl. I shall return to Whiterun after this journey, should the gods permit it," Kili said with bow, before leaving the throne room with Lydia close behind.

To be continued...


	7. High Hrothgar

**SO...Yeah I somehow missed putting this chapter in the story...-.-' I was rereading the story and noticed something missing. Don't hurt me too much...Sorry you guys.**

**~Ace**

Chapter 6

"Seven thousand steps...what on oblivion was I thinking?" Kili mumbled to herself as she clutched her cloak tighter to her body. Now that she was cold; her being a Nord handled that for her. The wind however was problem, dries out ones skin, and causes it to rash.

"Are you all right my Thane?" Lydia asked over the howling wind.

Kili bit her lip and held back a harsh response. "I'm fine Lydia, however if you continue to not use my name, we will have a problem..." she growled up and she pushed farther up the stairs, trying not to slip on the ice.

"Forgive me, it was how I was trained," Lydia said softly as she hurried up behind her Thane.

"There isn't any need for forgiveness Lydia. But my parents named me of a reason, as did your parents. So please, call me by my name, not a title that will mean anything when I pass from this world." Kili said as she turned to her housecarl. "If you do not deem yourself worthy to call me by my name, call me 'My Lady' if you must."

Lydia smiled and nodded. "Yes My Lady,"

Kili nodded and turned back to the old stairs. 'So much for a pilgrimage...' she thought sourly.

The two continued up the ragged steps of the mountain, about half way up the path the stairs stirred off though an under pass. Kili looked around the pass, sensing something wrong.

"Lydia, something's not right." Kili said to her housecarl in a bitter whisper that floated away with the wind.

Lydia drew her sword and shield. "I'll go first then"

"Be careful."

As the pair crept through the pass, a growl echoed above them on the snowy cliff. Lydia stopped and looked up came face to face with a six eyed ice troll. His nostrils flared as it smelled their scents, trying to pick out which one of the women that it would like to eat first.

"Kili, stay close to me," Lydia whispered.

Kili slowly move behind Lydia, not being able to fight back was a first for her. The only thing she could do was pray to the Divines that they made it through this as quickly as possible.

The troll continued to watch them as Lydia moved closer to it. He growled once more and jumped down to them. Then with terrorizing roar he charged them.

Lydia acted quickly and brought her shield up and blocked the trolls charge. Then gritting her teeth she used all the strength she could muster onto pushing the beast back. Then as the monster stumbled back stunned, she swung her sword up and stabbed the blade through the creatures' skull. The troll slumped over as Lydia removed her blade.

"Ow..." Lydia muttered and she kneeled on her knee, removing her shield to look at her arm.

Kili kneeled next to her and looked her arm as well, "Doesn't look broken, just bruised."

"I'm all right, let's keep going. We need to get to High Hrothgar. I do not want to be on this mountain, in the storm at night," the housecarl said as her Thane helped her to her feet.

"Agreed."

"So this is High Hrothgar?" Kili asked as she stared up at the ebony colored fortress.

"I would guess, never seen it in person before." Lydia answered as they walked up the steps to the fortress.

Kili moved forward with a sigh, "Let's get this over with..."

Kili used her shoulder to push open the door and let Lydia enter first, and then she followed close behind. They walked through the dark halls and to the main room that was light through a hole in the ceiling.

"It's been decades sense a stranger has entered the halls of High Hrothgar." a voice stated.

Four men dressed in dark blue robes stepped into view surrounding the two women.

"What brings you to High Hrothgar?" the same voice as before asked.

"I am answering your summons." Kili answered

"So...the Dovakiin is finally revealed, or one who thinks that they are Dovakiin..." the monk said as he stood in front of Kili. "We will see if you truly have the gift."

"How will you do that?"

"We will test your voice."

"You have lost your mind!" Kili shouted out.

"Do not worry, if you do have to gift, your voice will not harm us."

Kili looked over at Lydia, who only shrugged in response. Kili sighed and turned back to the monk before her.

"FUS!" she shouted and a force pushed though her mouth stunning the monk, and knocking his balance off a bit.

"You are the Dragonborn..." the monk said as he tried to catch his breath.

'Was there any doubt...?' Kili thought, scrunching her eyebrows together.

"I am Master Arngeir; it is an honor to finally meet a Dovakiin, in this life time."

Kili raised an eyebrow to the monks' words. "You mean to say I am the only one?"

"Either the last Dragonborn, or the only one who has been awoken, we do not know." Arngeir said as he reproached her. "Now you are here because we summoned you correct?"

Kili nodded.

"Then we must not wait anytime. We, Greybeards, are here to serve you Dovakiin, in the Way of the Voice as best we can."

"So I am here for training then. To use the Thu'um?" Kili asked

"Yes, we will teach you what we can my dear, we will began when you are ready." Arngeir said motioning the others to come closer.

Kili turned to Lydia, "Get comfortable my friend; looks like we will be here for some time."

~*~*~8~*~*~

"Your progress in the Way of Voice is...astonishing." Arngeir said as Kili walked back across the courtyard from using her new shout to increase her speed.

"Thank you Master, but, I thought it was easy for everyone?" she asked, curiosity filling her thoughts.

The older man chuckled, "My dear, it takes years for a mere mortal to learn even the simplest of words. But you have the in born gift, your soul and blood is of a dragon. So shouting comes natural to you. What took you less than a weeks' time, took me at least thirty years, others more than that."

Kili nodded, "So what else am I learning today Master?"

"Nothing to be learned yet my dear, but a task we have for you." Arngeir answered.

"What is this task?"

"We need you to retrieve The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller. He was our founder back in the first age. The horn can be found in his tomb northwest of Whiterun. But don't think of this as priority, you still have bruises to heal, wait until you are ready to do this task then return the horn here." the master said softly

"I will not let you down master," Kili said with a bow, then ran off to find Lydia, and head out for Whiterun.

"Take your time Kili. The path of wisdom will wait!" Arngeir shouted as she ran inside, "Such an ambitious child."

"So how does it feel to be the Dragonborn?" Lydia asked as she and her Thane made their way down the mountain.

"The same as I've been every day of my life, only now my voice is a weapon." Kili said rolling her eyes.

"Nothing special?"

"No Lydia..." the Dragonborn muttered.

They two women continued their journey back to Whiterun talking about their past. Family, dreams, and other topics similar. Then Kili remember something.

"Lydia, you know most people in Whiterun yes?"

"Yes, are you looking for someone?" the housecarl asked.

"Do you know anyone by the name of Runa?" Kili asked softly.

"Yes, she's one of the town bards. She works at the Battle-borns' Inn in the Wind district. Why my lady, do you know her?" Lydia asked curious to her Thane's actions.

"Not personally, but a friend of mine wishes to see her again. I promised I would get word to her for him," Kili said with a small smile.

"Of course, I will show you to her when we return."

"Thank you, so...what can you tell me about the Companions?"

To be continued...


	8. Something Positive

Chapter 8

Kili and Lydia entered the main gate to Whiterun, laughing about their child hoods, recalling the moments that they got in trouble for the silliest things.

"So, where are your parents now?" Lydia asked as they made their way through the lower district of the city.

Kili expression changed to a sad smile as he looked down to watch her feet as she walked, "I would hope Savorengaurd…" she replied softly.

"Oh…forgive me, my lady, I didn't know."

"There is no need for apologizes my friend. I never shared that information with you. You have done nothing wrong."

Lydia smiled, "Friend? We've only known each other a week."

Kili shrugged, and smiled at her housecarl, "Yet, I feel like we've known each other longer."

"Hey, Mila look! It's the dragon slayer!"

"Huh?" Kili turned around to see two children running towards her and Lydia.

"Is it true? Did you really save us from a dragon?" the girl asked.

Kili looked at Lydia with a confused look. The housecarl shrugged and gave her smile as if saying, 'feed their curiosity.' Kili sighed and knelt down to the children's level.

"Yes, I have slain the dragon,"

The girl gasped and stared at her weighed eyed. "Was it scary?"

"Oh yes very scary," Kili said softly.

"Were you sacred?" the boy asked.

"I would be lying if is said I wasn't. It was cold, rainy, and dark. And they only thing I could hear other than the dragons roar, were my heart beat echoing in my ears." Kili said as the children move in closer to hear her story.

"Did the dragon hurt you?" the girl asked.

"Yes, he did, in fact he threw swatted me against the towers' burning wall. It's a wonder I'm even alive in fact…"

Kili continued to tell the children stories about her fight with dragon, not sparing any detail for their hungry minds. She learned that the children's names are Lars Battle-Born and Mila Valentia.

"So, born the infamous Battle-Born clan?" Kili asked.

"Yeah…but everyone calls me a milk-drinker…" Lars said as he shuttled his feet.

"That's because you won't fight back when Braith picks on you." Mila said shaking her head.

"I wish I was brave like you Kili, and then nobody would pick on me anymore. And I wouldn't be scared anymore!" Lars said with such enthusiasm.

"Lars, courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgment that something is more important than fear. The brave may not live forever, but the cautious do not live at all. That's something my parents taught me when I was your age. And that goes the both of you." Kili said as she stood up, "Always look out for each other, and have the others back."

"Don't worry Kili, we will. Will we see you tomorrow?" Mila asked.

"I'll see what I can do," Kili said with a smile.

The children cheered and hugged each of her legs. Kili chuckled and patted them both on the head before sending them off. Lydia, who had taken a sit on a nearby seat stood up and walk towards her Thane.

"You have a way with children."

Kili snorted and shook her head. "Let's go find Runa then gets some food. My stomach wants more than bread and water for supper."

Lydia laughs out loud and leads her Thane to where Runa was working.

"Lars said that the Battle-Born' inn isn't and inn anymore, why is that?"

"His father sided with the Thalmor in the Great War, so the elves gave him riches equal to the Jarl's. He then closed the inn, and he and his family live there." Lydia said sternly. "I personally want to stab the man in the throat, along with his son. They treat everyone like a scuff on a boot."

Kili froze, "He sided with the Tholmar...?"

Lydia turned to see her Thane with a look of pure hatred on her face. "Yes, they treat the Gray-manes worse of all, for the Gray-manes side with Ulfric."

"Let me guess they go around calling them traitors?" Kili asked harshly.

"Yes, how did you-"

"I've witnessed similar behavior before...Look, I think it would best if you brought Runa to me. I have problems with those who side with the Witch-elves," Kili said trying to calm her anger.

"I understand, I shouldn't be long my lady," Lydia said, bowing her head slightly, and then heading towards the inner Cloud District.

Kili walked back to the bench under the dead tree in the middle town. She took a deep breath to calm down.

'Curse my anger...' she thought.

"So you hate the elves huh?"

Kili jolted and turned her head sharply to see an old man standing next to her.

"What of it?" she snapped.

"Easy now girl, I support you in your thoughts on the Witch-elves as you called them, Couldn't have said it better myself," he said as she sat next to her. "Names Vignar Gray-Mane, I saw your actions at the mention of the Tholmar."

"I have a personal reason to hate them. Not just for their disrespect for our culture."

"Kill your family?" he asked.

Kili's body jolted as chill bumps run up and down her body. "H-how?"

Vignar gave out as dark chuckle, "I've seen what comes of the Tholmar's actions. You eyes burn with such hatred, yet you hold it back. You have great strength in you,"

"How does controlling my anger make me strong?"

"Not just strong girl, it makes you smart, and that's something that your enemies will fear, that and you killed a dragon," the old man chuckled.

Kili laughs then, "I suppose it does,"

"My lady!" Lydia shouted as she came down the stairs with a young g Imperial walking behind her.

Vignar smirked and stood up with a small groan. "Cursed my old age..." he mumbled.

"Leaving so soon, friend?" Kili asked raising an eyebrow at him as he stretches his back.

"Ah, I was through talking anyway, come by Jorrvaskr when your ever you like girl, we could use someone of your talents," Vognar said.

"Jorrvaskr, you're a Companion?"

"More like old drunk who used to be a Companion, but once you're a Companion, no matter what, you just seem to always be one."

"Are my talents the only reason you want me to join?"

"Nah, it would be nice to have a new face around, lucky for you, you're a cute one," Vignar said with a wink.

Kili giggled, "I'll give it some more thought old man,"

"Take your time girl," he muttered as he made his way towards the old building.

Kili just shook her head and turned her housecarl.

"My lady, this is Runa," Lydia said as the Imperial stepped forward.

The young woman bowed, "It's an honor my Thane,"

"Just Kili, Runa, I'm here on a promise for a friend," Kili said softly.

Runa looked up confused, "I-I don't understand..."

Kili pulled out at least ten letters out of her sack, "My friend, Ralof asked me to bring these to you, fearing that he would in danger your life if he gave them to a currier."

Runa gasped and shockingly took to stack of letters from Kili's hands, "I thought he had been killed...or forgot about me..." tears formed in her eyes as she held the letters to her chest."Thank you..."

Kili only nodded as the Runa ran off home.

"That was...romantic..." Lydia said trying to find the words.

Kili chuckled and shook her head, "Come on Lydia, I need a drink..."

~*~*~*88~*~*~

It took a few days before Kili was fully healed from her dragon fight. Lydia then presented her with a new set of armor. The armor was simple leather armor, not much but it would do the job of protecting Kili.

"Thanks Lydia, mean a lot," Kili said as they both finished putting the armor on her, in her room at the Bannered Mare.

"It was nothing, my lady," Lydia said, "Oh, I have price for you on the house,"

"How much?" Kili asked as she started to take a sip if her water.

"Five thousand coin..."

Kili chocked and spit the water out all over the bed, "What?" she choked out.

"I know..." Lydia muttered. "I asked if the price could be lowered any, but that was as low as they could go..."

"Its fine Lydia, I'll just have to find work..." Kili said as she flopped down on the bed of furs.

"The Companions are still looking for new comers to join. I'm sure you are more than capable to join," the housecarl said as she sat next to her Thane.

"I was planning on them anyway...Father had spoken highly of them."

Lydia smiled, "I'll be waiting at Dragonsreach when you return."

Kili stood before the ancient doors of Jorrvaskr. She was nervous, no doubt about that. At least three of the Companions' she has met had offered her an opportunity to join. She pushed the wooden doors open and stepped inside the warmer building.

As she stepped into the building she was greeted by loud, random shouts. She looked to her left to see the so called Companions were gathered around a male, dark elf, and female Nord who were courtly having a fist fight. Kili couldn't help but shake her head, there was defiantly going to be some humor in her days ahead.

Kili ignored the fist fight and started looking around the room. The room could be described as one big Mead Hall. Kili's eyes finally landed on a familiar face, Farkas.

He stood up from his chair that was far away from the fight, and made his way over to her. "So finally decided to join, huh?"He asked as she stepped farther into the room to meet him.

"Depends, still looking?" she asked.

"Always, come on, you need to speak to Kodlak, he'll see if you have the fire to join us," Farkas said as he motioned with his head to the stairs to the right.

Kili followed the taller Nord to the living quarters. As they walked Kili took in her surroundings. Farkas stopped as the hall veered to the right.

"Kodlaks' room is at the end, can't miss it."

"Thanks, Farkas," Kili said with smile.

"No problem," he said then walked back out to finish his meal.

Kili made her way down the very spacious hall way to the door on the end. The door was ajar, and hush voices were coming from behind the partly closed door. So, Kili stood back not wanting to intrude.

"But I still hear the call of the blood..."

"We all do, it is our burden to bear. But we can overcome."

"You have my brother and me, obviously. But I don't know if the rest will go along quite so easily."

"Leave that to me..."

After a long pause Kili stepped through the door with a slight knock. Two men were sitting at a table in the corner of the room. One who looked old enough to be her grandfather, the other, the man she had bumped into a few weeks prior, looked only a few winters older than her.

'What was his name again...? Vilkas, that was it...' Kili recalled to herself.

"A stranger comes to our hall," the older man said, as she stepped closer to the men.

Kili noticed the younger man kept his shoulders hunched over a bit, and his gaze to the ground. Kili thought nothing more of his actions, no need to make enemies so soon.

"Kodlak, I presume?" she asked, he nodded, and she continued, "I would like to join the Companions."

"Would you now? Here, let me have a look at you," he said as he stood up.

He walked towards her and looked deep into her eyes. Kili noticed by the way this man was looking at her, that he had known her before. But that wasn't possible, she had fled Skyrim years ago. Dismissing the strange thoughts she continued standing still as Kodlak seem to stare into her soul, as it were.

"Hm. Yes, perhaps. A certain strength of spirit."

"Master, you're not truly considering accepting her?" the younger man asked as he sat up in his chair.

Kili looked over at the man as he questioned her. A sudden feeling of rejections washed over her. He didn't know her, aside from bumping into him like a drunk, but that wasn't her fault. Surely the Companions would give her a fair chance and not judge her beforehand.

"I am nobody's master, Vilkas." Kodlak said sternly, as he took his seat again. "And last I checked, we had some empty beds in Jorrvaskr for thoughts with fire burning in their hearts."

"Apologies. But perhaps this isn't the time. I've never even heard of this outsider," Vilkas said as he crossed his arms over his armored chest.

'Why are you being so hard on me...you don't even know me you over sized horse ass...' Kili thought. 'If there was one thing other then the Thalmor, it was those who judge others before knowing them. 'All right Kili calm down, no need for anger,' she took in a steady deep breath, and mustered out a grim smile.

"Sometimes the famous come to us. Sometimes men and women come to us to seek their fame. It makes no difference." Kodlak countered Vilkas so called logic."What matters is their heart."

"And their arm..."

Kili fought back the urge to glare at Vilkas, but now wasn't the time for childish acts. If he wanted her to prove herself, then she would.

"Of course. How are you and battle, girl?"

"I would say I can handle myself, but that simply isn't true, and I'm not known for being cocky." Kili said truthfully, "I have much to learn Kodlak, and I am more than willing to learn."

"That's the spirit! Villkas, here, will get started on that." Kodlak said proudly. "Vilkas, take her out the yard and see what she can do."

"Aya..." Vilkas said out, and rolled his shoulders out.

Vilkas stood up and brushed past Kili and out into the hall. Kili took one last look at Kodlak before following Vilkas out. She almost missed the wink Kodlak gave her as she turned to leave. She followed Vilkas quietly, not wanting to up set him more than he all ready seemed to be at the moment.

Vilkas was proud the new blood didn't talk as they walked up stairs. He wasn't in the mood to deal with stupid questions. As far as he was concerned this new blood would be dead with in the week. Of course his thought that about Roxanne as well...and she and his brother were talking about marriage. Needless to say Vilkas was stressed, and he was planning on taking it out on this new comer.

They pair continued up stair and outside to the training court yard. Kili noticed the training dummies around the stone wall. Vilkas walked off the porch and grabbed a shield and pulled out his sword.

"The old man said to have a look at you, so let's do this." Vilkas said, as Kili pulled out her long-sword. "Just have a few swings at me so I can see your form. Don't worry, I can take it."

Kili nodded and took a swing at Vilkas' shield...

A few of the other Companions had followed Vilkas and Kili to the yard to watch. Of course the pair didn't even know they were there the others. To busy blocking and banging weapons together. Kili had finally had enough and pulled a spin move on Vilkas, hitting his shield with most of her body weight, causing him to lose balance and leave him open. Stunned form the woman's attack he didn't notice her stepping up to him until he felt her cold steal against his throat.

"Not bad. Next time won't be so easy. "He huffed out as he stepped away from her.

Kili just huffed out a breath and put her sword on her back once more.

"You might just make it." Vilkas continued, "But for now, you're still a whelp to us, new blood. So you do what we tell you. Here's my sword. Go take it up to Eorlund to have it sharpened. And be careful, it's probably worth more than you are."

Kili bite the inside of her cheek as Vilkas handed her his sword. Her anger was trying to get the best of her. 'I'm sure he has a reason for being an ass...just calm down,' she told herself and headed towards the Skyforge.

Vilkas smirked as the new comer headed towards the forge. He couldn't put his finger on it but there was something about this new girl that he liked. Not that he would tell anyone else that.

Kili made her way to the smith, he turned and looked at her.

"What brings you here?" Eorlund asked.

"Vilkas sent me with his sword..." Kili muttered out in response, still pretty mad at him for how he treated her.

"I'm guessing you're the new comer then?"

"That's me...Does Vilkas always send new comers on errands?" Kili asked sourly.

"Oh, don't worry too much about it. They were all whelps once. They just might not like to talk about. And don't always do as you're told. Nobody rules anybody in the Companions," the smith said with a smile.

"Really...how is that possible?"

"Not sure how they managed it, but no leaders since Ysgramor. Kodlak is the Harbinger, and he's more of an advisor of the whole group. Every man and woman is their own." Eorlund stated proudly. "But I'm just their honored blacksmith, nothing special."

Kili smiled and turned to leave, "I need to get going...maybe Vilkas wants his boots shined..."

"Wait, I have a favor to ask."

She turned back to him, "What is it?"

"I've been working on a shield for Aela. My wife is in mourning and I need to get back to her soon. I'd be much obliged if you could take this to Aela for me."

"Of course," Kili said, "happy to help."

Kili made her way through Jarravskr without running into Vilkas. Aela wasn't a hard girl to find. Being the only woman in ancient armor isn't hard to notice. She found Aela's bedroom and saw that she was talking with an older man. Something about being lucky if he killed some younglings.

"I have your shield." Kili said as the older woman walk towards her.

"Ah, good. I've been waiting on this. Wait...I remember you, well at least from the description Roxanne gave me. So the old man thinks you've got some heart, I guess." Aela said as she took her shield from Kili.

"You know this one? I saw her training out in the yard with Vilkas." the man said trying to get more information on this new comer.

"Yes, I heard you gave him quite the thrashing," Aela said with some pride.

"Don't let Vilkas hear you say that..."

"Do you think you can handle Vilkas in a real fight girl?" Aela asked.

"I don't care for boasting." Kili said softly.

"AH, a woman who lets her actions speak for her. I knew there was something I liked about out. Here lets have Farkas show you where you'll be resting your head." Aele said with a wolfy grin.

"Farkas!"

Kili turned when she heard footsteps stomping towards room.

"You call me?" Farkas asked as he stopped in front of the door.

"Of course we did Ice-brain, show this new blood where the other whelps sleep." Aela ordered.

Farkas looked down at Kili, "So you made it huh?"

Kili nodded.

"Good, we could use a new face around here. And besides Roxanne is always looking for new friends, come on I'll show you around."

'Looks like I found a new family...'

To Be Continued...


	9. Girl Time Not really

Chapter 9

Kili continued to work with the Companions for about a month or so. However, it was mostly doing busy work for Vilkas. A good majority of it was cleaning up after everyone, of course Kili would do the work without complaining, because well…she was getting paid. Then when ever Vilkas couldn't find any busy work for her to do, Farkas would step in and send her out to beat up the bullies of Skyrim.

"Kili, are you down here?" Roxanne's voice rang out through the barites of Jarrvaskr.

Kili put her map up that she was studying and walked up to peer out from behind the new blood's shared room to look at her friend as she ran through the door, "Yes Roxanne?"

"There you are; hiding from Vilkas?" Roxanne asked with a slight giggle.

Kili blushed and looked down at the ground. "More like thinking about him…" she muttered out.

Roxanne tilled her head to the side, "Hmmm….what was that?"

Kili just shook her head and looked back at her friend. "Nothing…so what can I help you with?"

"Oh! It's kind of a silly request but—"

Roxanne was cut off by the sound of glass shattering and a loud bang filling the air.

"What in Oblivion was that?" the two girls screeched as they ran down the hall as smoke filled the hallway.

"It came from Vilkas' room!" Roxanne said as they ran down the hall. Kili trailed the Khajiit.

Vilkas stumble out of his room coughing a wheezing.

"Vilkas are you all right? What happened?" Roxanne asked as she helped him up.

"I'm fine…" he coughed out, "just an alchemy mishap…"

"Again…Vilkas…"

"Don't start Roxanne…" he growled at his future sister in law.

"Did you learn nothing the first four times?" Roxanne snapped, "You are so stubborn!"

As the two warriors continued to argue Kili slipped into Vilkas' room as the smoke cleared out. She saw the formula book near the alchemy table; she grabbed the book wanting to figure out what went wrong.

"What were you trying to make Vilkas?" Kili asked softly as she flipped through the pages.

Vilkas turned his attentions from Roxanne and looked at the woman flipping pages through his book, "A simple heath potion if you must know…" he muttered bitterly.

Kili started looking at the formula that Vilkas had marked in the page. But once she flipped the page the ingredients changed. Confused by the dramatic change of ingredients she started flipping the pages back and forth trying to figure out what was wrong. Nightshade is not one of the ingredients for a health potion, it was for poison. Kili walked out of the room with the book in hand rubbing the page together.

"Vilkas…you combined two formulas together…." Kili said softly.

"What…?" Vilkas asked grimly.

Kili held the pages up to him. The pages were indeed stuck together. Vilkas turned red with embarrassment, and then quickly changed to anger.

"You think you're so smart don't you?" Vilkas snapped.

"No…I was just trying to-"

"Oh save it!" he snapped again cutting her off, "I don't need my mistakes pointed out by some nobody like you!"

'Oh that's it!' Kili thought to herself, as her temper flared in a white hot rage. "You know Vilkas; I wasn't trying to point out your mistakes you over sized horse's ass!"

Vilkas stood up and glared at her. "Watch your tongue whelp…" he growled out at her.

"That's another thing! I have a name: it's not "whelp" or "new blood", its Kili. K-I-L-I. There are four simple letters two in which are the same!" Kili snapped her eyes narrowed to sharply, making eye contact with her oral victim, "I figure someone as smart as you are could figure that out!"

Vilkas opened his mouth to snap back at her, but Kili wasn't having that. She closed the book shut with a deafening slam. The words that spewed from her lips where loud and precise, Kili waved her arms in front of her to express her anger.

"Oh, I'm not done you just keep your mouth shut! If you were as smart as you say you are I'd think you would figure out that Nightshade does not belong in Health potion since it POISINOUS! So naturally it belongs in, perhaps, maybe, a poison! Also, it's highly flammable, so you don't use an open flame when you mix with it anything, even if you were making a poison you mix it with water once it's been crushed up, and then, and only then, do use fire. And since we are still on the Alchemy topic, you don't drop the flame on to any formula you boil with. Do you understand BOIL? That, my companion, is the only reason for the flame, not for the fire works!"

At the end of her rant, Kili shoved the formula book into Vilkas chest. Then with her hands curled into fists, she quickly turned on her heels and marched out of the barracks tears running down her face, not wanting Vilkas to see her as more of a weakling. Roxanne snapped out of her state of shock from her friends' outburst when Kili slammed the door, then quickly ran after her friend.

Vilkas just stood there in shock, trying to figure out what just happened.

Kili walked out of barracks with eyes watching her, she ignored everyone and headed out to the training yard. She slumped down on the one of benches and cried into her hands.

'Why am I crying…I shouldn't be upset…' she thought to herself, 'Damn-it Vilkas!…Why do you hate me so much…?'

"Kili…?"

Kili looked up and saw Roxanne looking down at her. She quickly whipped her tears away as her friend sat down next to her on the bench.

"I'm sorry…" Kili whispered.

"It's okay; I told Farkas…he'll make sure Vilkas is okay." Roxanne said as she rubbed Kili's back with her paw.

"I don't know what happened…I just snapped…I didn't mean to-"

"Kili its fine, Vilkas had it coming. Now let's go somewhere, calm your nerves a bit." Roxanne said, trying to sooth her upset friend. "Anything you need to get done or something?"

Kili sniffed and pulled out her map from before. "I need to retrieve something for the Greybeards…I've put it off…but I think now would be a good time…" she said as she pointed to the mark on the map.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Roxanne said as she jumped off the bench, "Let's get going, we're burning day light!"

Kili smiled, "Thanks Roxy, you're the greatest."

"So…what's in this tomb again...?" Roxanne asked Kili as they walked through the dark tunnels.

"The Greybeards want their founder's horn. This is one of my tests from them…Why? Scared of the undead?" Kili asked, slightly teasing her cat friend.

"Just a bit…Farkas is usually with me on missions like this…" Roxanne stammered out, taking careful steps around a stony bend.

"You two are pretty close huh?" Kili asked as she shined her torch on one of the coffins.

"Yeah…We've been through a lot together."

Kili just giggled and pressed on through the tomb together. They fought through the hordes of the undead. Both of females were impressed with each other's skills. From time to time they would swap complements. For Kili she would complement Roxanne on her archery, and Roxanne would complement back with Kili's sword skills. After fighting what seemed like endless resistances from the draugrs the pair found themselves stuck in a puzzle like room.

"There's no way to open the gates from here," Roxanne stated as she looked though the iron bars of the three closed gates before them.

Kili started looking around the room, and noticed three stones with odd markings on them. She made her way over to the first one and stepped in front of it. A _bong _nose echoed through the room and the first gate sprung open. Roxanne yelped and sprung back away from the gates.

"Roxanne move," Kili said softly.

Roxanne just nodded and moved back. Kili took a few steps back and ran through the row of stones. Then at the last second she shouted.

"_Wuld!"_ and with a burst of energy Kili flashed forward through the closing gates.

"What Oblivion...?" Roxanne asked as looked at Kili through the gates.

Kili pulled the chain to raise the gates for Roxanne to pass through to her.

"Kili…you're…"

"The Dragonborn?" Kili the finished her friends sentence with a sigh. "Yeah…"

"Why didn't you say anything?" Roxanne asked softly.

"I didn't want you treat me any different…I'm Kili first, and I wish I was Kili only…" Kili said sadly, "Then I'm this so called Dragonborn, and of course I'm also the Thane of Whiterun. I'm afraid…that I will no longer be the girl I was born as…"

"Kili…you were born with this blessing…You're still Kili. You just happen to have titles." Roxanne stated to her friend. "You shouldn't worry about what people think about you, or how they treat you. People will act however they want, and you can't change that."

Kili smiled at her friend, "Thanks Roxy, you're the best."

Roxanne giggled, "We girls have to stick together, that's what Aela's always telling me,"

"All right, let's keep going."

"Well…that was a complete waste of time!" Kili screamed out as her and Roxanne exited out of the tomb, "We were nearly killed by those bloody undead corpses only to find that someone else had taken the bloody horn!" Kili continued to shout as she gripped the note in her hand.

"It could be worse…" Roxanne said sympathetically, "They obviously want talk to you I mean whoever they were they told you where to find them."

Kili sighed and calmed her furry. She looked down at the note again before tucking it away in her bag. "You're right…I'll head out to Riverwood tomorrow…"

"That's the spirit," Roxanne cheered.

They two of them continued down the dirt path back to Whiterun. Roxanne started humming happily to herself, as Kili just stared off into the distance.

'_Wait…Roxanne asked me for help this morning…' _Kili thought to herself, "Hey Roxy…"

"Hmm?"

"What was it that you wanted this morning…before my pissing game with Vilkas?" Kili asked gently.

"Oh! I was wondering if you could bake."

Kili raised her eye brow at the question. "Why would you want to know that?"

"Simple really," Roxanne said as she turned to walk backwards, "I can't"

"Why would want to bake Roxanne?" Kili asked bluntly.

Roxanne gave a small smile and her ears flattened against her white hair, "Because I wanted to make something for Farkas…"

Kili give a small snort of laugh at her friends tone. "What's his favorite berry?" she asked trying to hold down her laughter.

"Snow berries…" Roxanne mumbled out.

Kili smirked. "Then we'll start by finding snow berries."

Kili watched as Roxanne's ears perked up, then she braced herself as Roxanne threw herself at her for a hug.

"Oh thank you Kili!" Roxanne gushed.

Kili just chuckled and helped her furry friend look for berries.

"How many do we need?" Roxanne asked as she picked the berries and put them into her bag.

"Well…that depends on how much he eats." Kili said as she glanced over at Roxanne to see he reaction.

"Umm…have you _seen_ Farkas…I'd say he eats his fair share of everything." Roxanne muttered out.

Kili laughed and continued to keep watch. Suddenly a familiar roar echoed through the sky. Kili froze, as the roar shook through her body. Franticly she started to search the skies. She remembered from her training with Mirmulnir that when learning a new Thu'um then a dragon would be attracted to her, for her gain knowledge. Fearing for Roxanne Kili turned back to her friend.

"Roxanne, we need to head back," Kili said trying not to sound harsh.

"What's wrong?" Roxanne asked as she stood up.

"Remember that I said I am the Dragonborn?" Kili asked as she gently garbed Roxanne's arm to pull her back towards the road.

"Yeah…"

"Well-"

The ground shook, and dust surrounded the two women. Kili jumped in front of Roxanne to shield her from the gust of dirt. When the dust cleared the two women looked up, coming face to face with the snout of a dragon.

"One of the dragons found me…" Kili muttered as she stared into the dragons bright yellow eyes.

**To be continued**…


	10. Dragon!

Chapter 10

The two female warriors stared at the beast that stood in front of them in fear. The dragon growled deeply at the two warriors showing his long white teeth. Kili stood in front of Roxanne with her arms open wide to keep the dragons' hungry gaze away from her friend. Roxanne gulped and started to shake behind Kili.

"Rox…when I give the signal…pull out your bow…" Kili whispered gently to her nervous friend.

Roxanne nodded and readied herself for Kili's order.

"I will distract him…you make sure he stays on the ground." Kili whispered.

"Got it…" Roxanne muttered.

Within seconds the battle began, Kili jerking her sword off her back and Roxanne readying her bow. The dragon roared and snapped his jaw at Kili, her being the bigger threat. Then he reared his head back and shouted out a stream of ice. Taken back from the cold Kili covered her face with her arms, causing her sword to absorb the sudden cold.

"Kili," Roxanne's voice filled the air as she screamed the name at her friend's peril.

Taking a deep breath to steady herself Kili mustered up enough strength to shout back, "I'm fine, just keep shooting!"

Kili shuttered as the frost covered her body. Yes she was Nord, and she was adaptive to the cold, but with Thu'um of the dragon forcing on to her. There wasn't much she could take.

"Kili watch out!" Roxanne screamed as the dragon snapped at Kili again.

'Damn!' Kili thought as she raised her sword up to block, since her hands were currently stuck to her blade. The dragons jaw snapped down on to the blade, and with a quick jerk to the right her blade snapped in two. Being thrown with the force of the massive jerk, Kili was forced to the ground.

"Damn you…" Kili growled as she rolled on to her back.

Kili heard Roxanne's screams as time seemed to slow down, but nothing could be done. The dragon crawled over to her, digging its clawed wings in to ground as it stalked over her. The arrows that Roxanne where hitting the dragon but they didn't seem to go deep enough into the skin to do any real damage. She had to think fast, she was running out of time.

The dragon opened his mouth for one final strike at Kili, when Kili remembered her training.

"FUS RAH!" she shouted out.

The force knocked the dragon back, giving Kili the opportunity she needed to pull out her dagger and drive the blade into the dragons' throat. Hissing in pain the monster fell forward in a dead weight over Kili forcing her move out from under the massive beast. In doing so she twisted her left leg the wrong way and toppled over.

"Kili!" Roxanne shouted as she ran over to add her. "You okay...?"

"Yeah…just freezing and twisted my leg like an idiot…I think I broke it…" Kili growled out in pain as she scrolled herself.

Roxanne put her bow on her back and slung Kili's arm over her shoulder to help her up.

"Wait…I can't leave yet…" Kili hissed out.

"How come?" Roxanne asked.

The wind picked up and gust of white light surrounded Kili as the dragons' body burned and its soul become one with Kili's.

"That's why…" Kili said softly with a smile.

Roxanne shook her head at her, "This is going too hard for us to explain to the others, you realize right?" she muttered out.

Kili forced out a chuckle, "I'm more worried about Farkas not killing me for putting you in danger…"

They both just laugh as Roxanne walked Kili back to Whiterun.

Roxanne held Kili close to her, as she helped her friend limp through the city. A few of the citizens started whispering and gathering around the two women. Kili shivered as the ice took a toll on her body and the winter winds gusted through the town.

"Kili, you all right?" Roxanne asked as she stopped in front of the stairs of Jorrvaskr. "Think you can make it up the stairs?"

Kili sucked in a breath and looked up at the stairs, "I can try…"

Roxanne shook her head at her friends stubbornness, "I don't think you can…" she muttered. Taking action she helped Kili to sit on the steps. "Wait here." She ordered and ran up the stairs.

Kili sat on the steps shivering as the frost melted on her body. The throbbing pain pulsed through her leg as she tried to stop thinking about the pain.

"Kili!"

The wounded warrior looked up and saw the children running towards her. Panic and fear written all in their faces. Kili took a breath and steadied her voice to talk to them.

"I'm all…right l-little ones…" She shuttered out.

"What happened, Kili?" Lars asked her as he and Mila run up and sat next to her on the steps.

"Fr-frost dr-dragon…Really cold…" she whispered out.

"Can we help?" Mila shouted out.

"Go…to dragons-re-reach…and get Lydia…" Kili shuttered out again.

The children nodded and scurried off to find the housecarl. Kili fought to keep her eyes open, not that the dragons attack hurt her; she felt the dragon itself calling out to her. To her soul to learn from it. She resisted the call, not wanting the Companions to worry if she didn't wake up later.

"Kili!"

Kili turned her head to see Farkas sprinting down the stairs to her. He scooped her arms around her back and her legs and picked her up. She wrapped frozen arms around his neck as he carried her in the warm hall of Jorrvaskr.

"Lay her down by the fire Farkas, hurry," she heard Kodlaks' voice barking orders at Farkas, then at everyone else, but she could make out the words.

"I-I'm sorry…for the trouble..." Kili huffed out as Farkas laid her on the floor.

"Your okay Kili, you did nothing wrong." Kodlak said softly as mover the wet hair from her face, "You kept Roxanne safe, as well as your own. Just relax we'll take care of you,"

Kili nodded a response, too tired to talk. She felt warm hands gently grab her face and prop her head up. She moved her head back a bit more too look up see was holding her head. Her sky blue eyes, met the stormy gray eyes, of Vilkas. She managed to form a small smile on her lips. He gave her a sad smile of his own and shook his head.

"Not…wh-what you expected…huh?" She shuttered out.

Vilkas shook his head once more and whispered to her, "Save your strength,"

Kili felt the others feeling her leg, to see if she really had broken it. She hissed in pain and arched her back. Vilkas gripped her shoulders to keep her still.

"Kili, you're freezing…" He whispered softly as he stared at her with a shocked expression on his face.

"Frost dragon…"

Vilkas gave her a worried look, and then quickly tuned his attention to the others who were checking her leg. Kodlak gave him a nod, saying that it wasn't broken. Seeing that her leg was fine, Vilkas finally released his breath.

'Why…are you so worried Vilkas…?' Kili asked herself as she gave in to the call of her soul.

Vilkas turned back to Kili to find her eyes closed as he lay in his lap. His eyes grew wide with slight panic. He pressed his fingers to her pulse, and sighed when feeling that it was beating strong against his fingers.

He turned his attention back to her face and moved some of the stray hairs from her cold forehead, 'Must have been too much for her…'

The front doors flung open and Lydia stepped in, in a huff. Vilkas and the others turned to face her as she looked at her Thane in fear.

"Is she..?" the housecarl couldn't finish.

"She's fine Lydia, just tired," Roxanne said softly.

The housecarl sighed in relief, "Another dragon I'm guessing?" she asked as the two children caught up to her as she stood in the door.

"Dragon!" The Companions asked, astonished.

Farkas turned his attention to Roxanne as she scoffed her foot cross the floor.

"It happened as we were heading back…Kili's the Dragonborn…"

"You can't be serious." Skjor said in a gruffly voice.

"Why wouldn't she tell you?" Aela asked in disbelief.

"Look, she was scared that we would treat her differently. She wants to be known as Kili, nothing else." Roxanne snapped.

Farkas put his hand on Roxanne's shoulder to calm her down. Her ears, flattened against her head, fearing that she had over done it.

"It doesn't matter now, I'm sure for whatever reason she didn't tell us about her being Dragonborn, we will all come to respect her reasons," Kodlak said firmly as his gaze fell upon everyone in the room. "Now, the girl needs to rest, Vilkas, take her down stairs. The rest of you, go back to duties."

Vilkas moved out from under Kili and picked her up bridal style. He shuttered slightly when her cold forehead touched his neck, she was still freezing. He turned to Lydia as she approached him, with two children at her heels.

"They won't go home until they know she's okay…" the housecarl muttered motioning her head towards the children.

Vilkas sighed and shook his head, "She's fine, I promise to look after her for you if you promise to go home," he said in a quiet tone.

He watch the as the two children nodded and then ran out of Jorrvaskr. Lydia chuckled and looked back her Thane.

"She will be asleep for a while…" she muttered.

Vilkas swallowed hard at that comment, "How long would you say…?"

"She was out a week last time, but she was badly wounded in the last fight she had with a dragon, so I would guess a few days at the least," Lydia said softly, "Don't worry Companion she'll be back on her feet in no time,"

Vilkas watched the housecarl turn on her feet to leave before he headed down stairs with Kili.

After he had carried the sleeping women down to the living quarters he found an open bed and gently laid her down on the furs and did his best to cover her with what blankets he could find to keep her warm. His eyes softened at her weak shivering state.

"Vilkas?"

Vilkas turned to see his brother in the door way, giving him a skeptical look.

"Not what I was expecting…at all…" Vilkas muttered.

Farkas just chuckled and shock his head at his brother. "Gods are testing you…"

"Well, they shouldn't," Vilkas snapped. "It's hardly fair."

"And now you know how I feel," Farkas said as walked over to his brother.

Vilkas snorted and rolled his eyes, "You have more patience than me,"

Farkas placed his hand on his brother's shoulder, as he held back a chuckle, "Calm down brother, you can apologize later. And I'm sure she's forgiven you."

Vilkas' stern look turned sad, as his gaze turned from his brother, to the sleeping women in front of them. "You didn't smell her tears as she left…"

"Vilkas, let her rest, she'll be fine," Farkas said softly as he turned to leave his brother in his thoughts.

"I wish I could share you optimism…" Vilkas mumbled, as his brother left him.

He looked at Kili's face again, look for any signs of discomfort. After seeing none, he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration as he took a seat on the bed next to her sleeping form.

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently, as he ran his thumb over her slightly warmed cheek.

"Please forgive me…" he whispered sweetly to her, before getting up and walking out to Kodlak's study. It was time he and the old man talk about something, other than the beastblood.

To be continued…


	11. Secret is out

Chapter 11

Vilkas sat across the room of the whelps shared bedroom watching over the women he had secretly fallen for. Kili had been asleep for two days now, as to he hadn't slept at all. It wasn't like he hadn't stayed up nights before; he just hadn't stayed up all night watching someone he cared for since Farkas was first sick with a fever and that of course that was ages ago.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose for what felt like the hundredth time. Gods, the habits he was developing.

"Brother?"

He looked up from rubbing his face at his twin standing in the door way, "Yes Farkas…?" his voice was rough from the lack of sleep.

"You've been watching her for two days now…Kodlak said to take you hunting." Farkas said softly as he approached his brother.

"Oh…" Vilkas whispered as he raised an eyebrow at his larger twin.

Farkas just shook his head and hoisted his smaller twin by his arm, "Come on, and get dressed, or I'll drag your sorry, hopeless romantic ass out myself."

Vilkas couldn't help but chuckle at his brother's threat, but he didn't change his meaning. "I distinctly remember you becoming pretty pathetic yourself when you betrothed deemed herself unworthy for you."

Farkas gave his brother a part warning, part playful growl, "Don't push it lover boy,"

Kili groaned and found herself in a bed staring up at a ceiling. She smiled at remembering the conversations the two dragons had in her soul now. The newest dragon was a female and her name was too long to say let alone remember the name.

Finally rolling over on to her side she pushed up and sat on the edge of the bed. She pressed her injured foot on the ground to see if she could walk on it. There was slight pain, but she could manage.

Kili glanced around the room and saw a quilt lying against one of the chairs in the corner. She pushed the random thoughts of who could have possibly used a chair instead of a bed while she was out cold, and went over to the dresser to change out of her old clothes.

Kili quietly walked up the stairs to the mead hall of the ancient building. She expected that she would have to explain herself to everyone, and she was not looking forward to it. With a heavy sigh she pushes herself forward and began to look for everyone. Of course Roxanne was the first to see her enter the room, greeting her with a bolting hug.

"Praise Talos you're awake!" Roxanne shouted as she hugged her friend tightly.

Kili couldn't help but chuckle and hug her friend back. "Where is everyone?" she asked softly.

Roxanne stepped back a bit and looked up at Kili, "Farkas and Vilkas stepped out to go hunting, Kodlak is in his study, and everyone else is outside training,"

Kili nodded then asked, "How long was I sleeping?"

"Two full days and nights." Roxanne stated with slight worry laced in her voice.

The two females sat down at the end of the table. Kili sighed and placed her head in her hands.

"I suppose I have some explaining to do…" She muttered in grief.

"Yes…but only when you are ready…" Roxanne whispered softly as she rubbed Kili's back.

Kili groaned and rubbed her temples with two of her fingers, "So…who watched over me? While I was out?"

A sly smirk formed on Roxanne's furry face, "Vilkas."

Kili jolted up and stared at her friend wide eyed, "What?"

Roxanne hummed out a response and nodded her head, "He wouldn't leave your side, and Kodlak made Farkas take him out hunting."

Kili's jaw dropped open slightly, finding it hard to believe Vilkas watched over her. "You're joking…"

Roxanne shook her head, no. "It's true, I think he fancies you."

Kili snorted, "Not after what I did…"

Roxanne watched emotions flash across Kili's eyes as she stared at the fire. '_Maybe making that pie would help_,'

"So…still want to help me with that pie…?" Roxanne asked, "May help you calm your nerves,"

Kili turned back to her friend with a small smile on her face, "I'd like that…"

After throwing flour at each other and smacking each other with spoon to stop the other from eating the snowberries, the pie was finally finished. Naturally, just in time for lunch.

"Are you sure Farkas will like it…?" Roxanne asked not even bothering to hide her fear from Kili, it was impossible to hide anything from Kili anyway.

"Roxanne, Farkas is just going to be happy you make it for him. Him eating it and enjoy the pie is bonus." Kili said as she licked some the extra filling off her fingers, "Now we to hide this so the others don't get any ideas,"

Roxanne giggled and scurried off the hide the pie. Kili shook her head and headed back into the main hall.

"Kili?"

Startled from someone saying her name, she jolted back a step and looked up at Ria who had just walked in from outside with the others.

"The one and only…as far as I know…"

Ria giggled and sprinted over to her and wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug. "We were all so worried about you,"

Kili returned the imperial woman's hug just as the others were coming in as well, "I didn't mean to be a bother…" she muttered as she let Ria go from their hug.

"Then only bother is that you lied to us, _Dragonborn_" Njada interjected harshly.

Kili turned her gaze to the ground in shame at Njada's words.

"Hold your tongue Njada," Skjor ordered, "This is not the time for your pointless words,"

Roxanne walked in and heard what was going on, and placed her paw on Kili's shoulder. Kili gave a sad smile in response, ignoring Njada's grunts and mumbles.

"Roxanne, when did Farkas say he and Vilkas would return?" Aela asked, trying to rid the silence of its awkwardness.

"A little after lunch," Roxanne answered quietly.

"Then I will go get Kodlak and we wait for them, so that they can all hear Kili…explain her…story." Aela said as she headed down stairs to get their leader.

Kili gulped at Aela's words, _'What if they ask me to leave…? Then what will I do…?'_

Panic ripped through Kili's body like a blade through leather. She barely had enough money to fix her armor, let alone find some place to stay. On top of that, she still had to make a trip to Riverwood to figure out who took the Greybeards' horn and what they wanted. Oh, Talos, she could take this…just not now.

"Kili…"

She gasped as Roxanne's voice snapped her out of her panic attack. Roxanne rubbed her shoulders again to calm her down. Then hearing footsteps they both turned to see Kodlak walking up the steps.

"Ah, Kili, you had as all worried girl," the elder man said as he walked up to her.

Kili gulped, "I'm sorry…"

"Talos, girl calm down, you're shaking like a leaf in winter wind. You have done nothing wrong." Kodlak said softly, "Take a seat, and relax."

Kili nodded and did as she told. Kodlak sat to her left and Roxanne sat to her right and grabbed her hand gently, and gave her a smile. Everyone else took a seat and either gave Kili a smile or like Njada, a curl glare. Kili couldn't help but glare back at the other Nord female.

As if on cue Farkas, and Vilkas stepped in though the back doors. Farkas growled something to his brother about not paying attention and Vilkas just scoffed and didn't reply. Kili watched as Roxanne's ears perked up and ran had hugged her betrothed, cutting off whatever rued comment he had next for his brother with a sweet kiss.

Kodlak chuckled and shook his head, grabbing Kili's attention for a second. When she turned her attention back however, her gaze was caught by Vilkas'. She saw relief as plain as day written in his eyes, as well as something else, but Kili could not figure out what the emotion was. Then Vilkas gave her a simple smirk and she blushed, tearing her gaze away with her heart racing wildly.

'_What's wrong with me…?'_

"Well, now that we are here…Kili, is there something that you would like to tell us?" Kodlak said softly and all eyes turned to Kili.

Kili took a deep breath and looked back at everyone, "I suppose I should start with obvious…I am the Dragonborn…"

**To be continued…**


	12. What's in a name?

Chapter 12

Kili explained her story to the Companion's who sat before her. She explained her life as a child and the incident with the Thalmor, and explained her cursed hated towards them, earning a just nod from Vignar. After that she explained how she fled Skyrim, and homed her skill that her father had taught her. She felt a spark of joy when she saw Vilkas smile at her motioning her skills with a long sword.

After that moment of happiness she explained how she returned to Skyrim on her own, not sparing what had happened when she was captured or what happened at Helgan.

"So…you where there when the first dragon attacked?" Ria asked.

Kili nodded, debating on if she should share with them that her head was on the chapping block or not.

"So what was your crime then?" Njada asked, "Only people who go to Helgan go there to die. Are you a criminal then?

Kili was taken back from the other Nord woman's outburst. What the hell was the woman's problem?

But before she could respond Vilkas spoke up for her, "If you would shut your poison filled mouth and let her talk I'm sure she would explain," he growled out.

Kili noticed his voice sounded strained, like he was holding something back. He turned and nodded for her to continue, that's when she saw that his eyes where golden. Not the stormy gray that she saw before. Kodlak cleared his throat to gain her attention, to which she pushed the eye color thought out of her head and back to her story.

She continued with her escape to Riverwood, then to warning the Jarl. Which then lead to her facing Mirmulnir, and finding out that she was the Dragonborn.

"After that I traveled the Greybeards and then came back here, which is how I'm here today I guess…" she said softly as she finished up her story, "I didn't tell any of you for fear of special treatment of my 'birth right'. I'm Kili and I wish I was just Kili…but I'm also a Thane, and the Dragonborn…"

"Well, you don't have to worry about special treatment from me," Njada snapped as she stood up, "Now if you'll excuse me I have more important things to do,"

Kili watched the hatred filled woman walk outside with the slam of the door.

"Well," Skjor said, "Njada doesn't speak for all of us, thank Talos for that. I say she stays; she's proven she's worthy. And we could always us people with your skills, Kili."

Kili looked around at everyone and smiled, "Thank you, it means a lot"

The rest of the day past in a blur to Kili. Everyone was working their duties trying to get done before nigh fall. Kili of course had nothing to do, because Kodlak ordered her and everyone else to let her rest. So she sat in the living courters by herself, reading one of Greybeards' old books that was given to her.

_A Dream of Sovngarde._ Her father had read it to her once before, when she was younger. She didn't understand the story then, how someone dreams of a place unknown to the living, and yet seek wisdom from those who knew what the one was seeking. Of course reading the book now, in with her experiences it made much more sense.

"Kili?"

Kili jolted and turned towards Vilkas who standing beside her in a loose pair of trousers and a loose shirt. She noticed his face was cleaned of his war paint, and dirt. His hair was wet and some strands where sticking to his cheeks. She gulped a breath down before she spoke.

"Is everything all right Vilkas?" she whispered out, slightly rattled, _'What's wrong with me…?'_

He smirked and sat beside her in the bench, "I was about to ask you that, why are you still up?"

She cocked her head the side, slightly confused, "I…don't understand…"

Vilkas chuckled and shook his head at her, which confused her even more, "Kili, it's past midnight,"

Kili straightened up at that, "Really…?"

Another chuckle, "Yes,"

"Well…I have been asleep for two days…"

Vilkas just smiled and shook his head, "What were you reading?" he asked softly as he looked at her book.

"Oh, _A Dream of Sovngarde, _the Greybeards gave it to me. My father read itto me and my brothers when we were little," she said as she ran her fingers of the cover.

"How many siblings did you have…you never said earlier," Vilkas whispered, as she turned her whole body towards him.

"Four of us, I was the oldest…then there were my brothers, they were twins, and then my baby sister. Their names were, Alistair, Malcolm, and Ciara."

"Strong names…like yours. Do you miss them?" he asked watching her face.

"More then I'll ever admit…less than they deserve…" she sighed, "And what's funny about their names, is that's probably what they should be right now…Alistair, he would have been a warrior, Malcolm, he probably would have followed father's footsteps as a priest…and Ciara…well that I'm not so sure,"

Vilkas scooted closer to her, "What does Ciara mean?" he pressed, wanting her to open a bit more to him.

Kili chuckled darkly, "Dark beauty,"

He nodded in response, as she spoke again.

"My name however…has many meanings, one of which I'm not…and doubt I ever will be…" Kili whispered as she looked up at Vilkas, she look into his eyes, and saw the unknown emotion from when he walked in the door and saw her awake, "But…you probably don't want here me sulk about that…"

Vilkas craned his neck, so that his face was closer to hers. With is wolf blood coursing through his veins he heard her heart beating against her ribs. He smelt her sent change ever so slightly to arouse. He watched her shutter slightly, and draws in a breath as his breath fluttered across her face. Oh he was going to enjoy this, as well as his inner beast.

"Let me be the judge on what I wish to hear, Kili," he whispered softly, as he watched her eyes flutter.

"All right…" Kili whispered out quietly.

Vilkas felt the beast blood stirring inside of him, his wolf wanted out, wanted action. He pushed the wolf deeper in his mind. He would Kili decide at her pace, and her way. Not the way a beast claims a mate. He would be gentle, the way a man claims his wife.

"I'm waiting," he whispered.

Kili shook her head slowly, trying to clear the foggy thoughts she had, "What was I…"

Vilkas leaned forward and pressed his lips to her ear, enjoying her shutter against him, "You were telling what meaning you name carried…"

_'Oh Talos…give me strength…I can't think…' _Kili though incompletely, "It means, warrior, and leader…" she whispered out.

"Hmmm…you are those…what meaning aren't you telling me Kili?" Vilkas asked as he brushed he leg against hers.

Kili gasped and scooted closer to him. She didn't know why he was doing this, and she could bring herself to even care. She never had man do this to her, and she prayed it wasn't a dream. Oh please not a dream.

"How…how do you think I'm either of those…?" she stammered out.

He chuckled in her ear, and ran his hands across her knees, as he reached up and took the book from her hands and place it on the table. She was clay in his hands now. But he still planned on taking it one step at a time. When she was ready, and only when she said she was ready.

"You forget I've seen you fight, and I've hear all of Roxanna's stories of you taking charge and getting things done. You're a warrior, and leader. Now…what's the meaning of which you seem to think you will never be?" Vilkas asked softly as he pulled back to look at her face.

Kili's sky blue eyes opened up to his silvery gray ones. She took a deep breath as he took her hands in his. Watching as he kissed the tops of them, never losing eye contact with her. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes again.

"Lover…" she shuttered out, "I'm no one's lover…"

"Why do you think you will never be a lover?"

"I've never been touched…never been wanted…I have no experience with a man…" Kili started crying as the words spilled from her mouth, "I've all ways been among them…never once have I been kissed…or caressed…and I truly believe that I've always been seen as a man…instead of a woman…"

Vilkas watched as the woman he had grown to love poured her heart out to him. He watched the tears roll down her face, making his beast blood silent. Tenderly he released her hand and reached for face, holding it between them as he whipped her tears with his thumbs.

"Kili,"

She looked up at him as he whispered her name.

"Will you allow me the chance to prove you wrong?" he asked delicately as he pressed his forehead to hers, "Will you let me love you?" he whispered softly.

Slowly Kili's sobs softened, and she nodded in response not trusting her voice. She feared she would sound desperate, and even though she knew she was, she was scared of losing him.

"Say it Kili, say it out loud, to me as well as yourself. Otherwise what I'm about to do will be meaningless," he ordered softly, yet firmly.

Something inside of Kili's mind clicked at his order. She didn't understood what, but something instinctively clicked. Deep down she wanted this, to be cared for, to be protected, to be love on, and this was right. At first she though he hated her, because he was pushing her way, and keeping his distance. When he was fighting his own feelings for her; now she was fighting her. Now he was asking, no begging if he could love her.

"Yes…I want you to love me Vilkas…" she whispered.

He smiled and leaned up to where their noses touch, "May I kiss you?" he asked sweetly.

Now it was her turn to beg, "Please,"

With that he pressed his lips to her tenderly. Moving his lips along hers showing her his feelings for her, which he had ignored for too long. With a soft moan she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his wet hair, wanting more of him. Slowly his hands ran down her back bring her closer to him.

And it was here that they stopped running away, and started running together…

**To be continued…**

**I hope you guys are enjoying the story. Yes the relationship is about to unfold and get a bit steamy to say the least. **

**Also I wanted to thank all who have follow, and left reviews for me. I love to read them, but feel free to tell me what you think and things you would like to see happen. I don't mind and you might just see pop up. :) Now I must ask if you follow, tell me the things you like and didn't like, flames are welcome as well as love. It's why am here. THANK YOU ALL! ~Ace**


	13. More Struggles

**So many fans! I love this!**

Chapter 13

Vilkas looked down at Kili as she slept peacefully beside him. She has asked him after their kiss if she could stay with him in his room. Apparently Njada had wild dreams at times and Kili didn't want to stay up all night listing to her. Of course how could he refuse?

He chuckled to himself quietly, it took her a few hours to fall asleep, no need to wake her up again. As for himself, he had slept little if any for the past three days. Even with the beast blood he figured he would sleep well after Kili headed out to Riverwood this afternoon. For with her here his beast blood was reckless.

_'Vilkas…'_whispered his inner wolf.

He groaned and rolled over, away from Kili. The wolf wanted out, and was very determined to have Kili. He squeezed his eyes closed and gritted his teeth. Pain shot though his viens like roaring flame. It was almost too much bare.

_'We should make her ours Vilkas…You know it's what you want, and longed for, all these long months…'_ the wolf whispered again.

"Shut…up…" Vilkas whimpered though a groan, "It will be her choice…if she chooses to do so…"

The wolf snapped and bared his teeth at him in his mind, _'Your being foolish! She wants it as bad as you do! Why wait? No need to wait! Make her yours! Make her mine! MINE!'_ he barked.

With the little strength he had, Vilkas forced the wolf's thoughts away as he sat up in the bed. In a panic, his breaths became short and fast as he tried to calm down. It was so close…so close to taking him over…He pushed that thought away as well. With a sigh he kicked his legs over the side of the bed and laid his head in his hands, his back to Kili still as he felt tears from behind his shut eye lids; hiding the golden color that he knew was burning brightly…

"Vilkas?"

Vilkas took a deep breath and turned to look at Kili as she sat up. He could tell she was still half asleep from the way her eyes where halfway opened. He gave her a sad smile as she crawled over and pressed her head and chest to his bare back.

"Is everything all right?" she asked softly rubbing circles into his tense shoulders.

"Bad dream love, sorry if I woke you," he muttered out. He hated lying to her, but he wasn't ready to tell her about the beast blood just yet. Best she didn't know. She had enough issues to worry about.

"Hmmm, is there anything I can do to help?" she asked, as the sleepy haze left her eyes.

He smirked and shook his head, "You're already doing it love,"

She smiled and added a little more pressure to his shoulders, "You sure you're okay? You look a little shaken…"

"Just a…really bad dream…" he whispered, and turned his gaze to the floor.

"Vilkas…we are together now…please talk to me, tell me what's wrong…" she pleaded.

He groaned and bit the inside of cheek, before answering with the most reasonable and scariest thing he could think of for a forged dream, "You died…and I…I couldn't save you…"

He felt her stiffen and her hands stopped moving. He turned his head to look at her face. Mostly shock was written in her features, as well as fear and doubt.

"Oh Vilkas…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have-"

"Shhh, It's not your fault," he whispered as he turned back to hug her to him, "It was…just a dream, love. Nothing more,"

"But…it could happen…"

"_Hush_, Kili," he ordered, as softly as he could. He wasn't mad at her, just himself. He lied to save his dark secret and ended up causing her pain.

Another order and Kili instinctively obeyed, not even thinking about it. When she realized what happened she was puzzled, but now wasn't the time for foolish thoughts. She took a breath and listened to Vilkas' heart beat as his chest moved up and down as he breathed.

Slowly she looked up at him. His gaze was off somewhere in the room, away from her. Her lips twisted into a tight frown, wanting him to look at her, and her only. Reaching up, she ran her finger down his cheek, causing him to shuttered and look down at her. She smiled and cupped the back of his neck pulling his lips to her for a soft kiss.

Moaning softly he wrapped his arms tighter around her pressing her closer to him, earning a moan from her as a prize. But the cherished moment wouldn't last; Vilkas sensed his wolf wants again and reluctantly pulled away from the kiss. Kili pouted as he pull back, gaining a chuckle from her love.

"We need to get up love," he said softly, as he ran his finger over her forehead, pushing her hair back.

"Mmmm…do we have to?" she asked.

Vilkas smiled and nuzzled into her neck, "Yes love, you have to get ready for your journey. As much as I hate to say that…"

"Want to come with me?" she asked with a smirk.

"I wish I could…but there are things I must do here," he said as he pulled back. _'And others to keep in control…'_

Kili sighed dramatically, "Ah, oh well. Can't blame me for asking,"

"Mmmmm…no, no I can't," he smiled.

Kili finished strapping her armor on as Vilkas walked up behind her.

"How long do you think it will take?" he asked softly as she turned to face him.

"I don't have an answer for you…who ever left the note went to a great deal to have me find it," she said softly, "But I promise I'll be back when I can…"

Vilkas caressed her check and kissed her forehead, "Just come back safely."

She smiled and gave him a tight hug, "I love you, and try not to fuss at the others too much while I'm gone."

He smirked, "I can't promise that with Njada being a hateful bitch. And I love you too."

After saying her goodbyes to everyone, Kili set out for Riverwood. Judging the suns position in the sky she would make to the village by night fall, just as planned. She wasn't ready to tell Ralof about being the Dragonborn. When she was ready to jump into the chaotic war, she would tell him then.

As night set upon the land, Kili arrived at Riverwood right as the sun set behind the old mountains. The only people out in the streets of the small village were the Jarls men that were sent months earlier to her request. Moving quickly she made her way to the Sleeping Giants Inn, and made her way inside.

The heat from the roaring fire whipped the chill from her face. Being close to winter months she wore her cloak, but now a day not just for staying warm. She loosened her cloak up but kept her face hidden as she approached the woman in charge.

"Can I help you miss?" the woman asked from her chair, looking up at Kili.

Kili looked at the Breton woman and answered, "I'd like to rent your _attic_ room,"

Kili watched the woman stiffen before answering, "We don't have an _attic_ room, but you can have the one on the left,"

Kili throw ten gold pieces on the table in front of the Berton and went off the room and waited.

"So…you're the _Dragonborn_?" the Breton from before asked as she entered Kili's room.

Vilkas sat in his room reading one of Kili's books. She had only been gone a few hours and his wolf was already reckless. He hadn't slept four days and desperately needed to. Groaning, he sat the book down and lay down on his bed, and tried not to think of Kili facing dragons on her own.

**To be continued...**


	14. Attacked again

Chapter 14

Kili stared down at her fallen attacker. Female, fully dressed in black and red leather armor, blood flowing freely from her mouth and out onto the snow covered ground. Green eyes, once bright and fulled of a burning passion to kill, now stare lifelessly at the cloudy sky above.

Kili released a shaky breath, that turned into a white mist before her. Slowly she turned to her Barton companion who she was lucky to have with her. Delphine was her name, and because she wanted proof of Kili's birthright they where traveling to Kynesgrove, where a supossed dragon's tomb was, there Kili would slay a dragon, if it was brought back to life, and prove to Delphine that she was indeed the Dragonborn.

"What she we do with her..." Kili asked coldly, wanting to blame this sudden attack on the Barton, but see the attacker try to kill Delphine too, the blame was elsewhere.

"Search the body, see what you can find, and lets be on our way." Delphine said as she cleaned the blood off her blade, "The sooner we get to Kynesgrove the better, and we are just waisting time."

Kili glared as the older women trudged ahead on the icy path, but said nothing. Bending down Kili remove the leather cover from rest of the attackers face. A nord, like herself, probably no older than twenty-two. Shaking her head, Kili opened the other womans shirt. The only thing other than her sword was a snall note.

Care not to smire blood over the entire paper ink Kili opened the note. Mouthing the words as she read line for line.

_As instructed, you are to eliminate Kili by any means necessary. The Black Sacrament has been performed - somebody wants this poor fool dead._

_We've already received payment for the contract. Failure is not an option._

_-Astrid_

After reading the note for the third time, Kili slowly crumpled the paper up and threw it somewhere off into the woods. Gritting her teeth she stood back up and a grabed the dead woman up by her arms. Using her legs she throw the body over her shoulder, not careing for the blood running onto her cloak and walked over to the edge og the cliff side road. Down below the river ran proud and strong as if it where spring. Without hisitation or second thought Kili throw the dead woman over the edge and into the freezing current of the river below. Then look her steps behind Delphine again as they traveled on towards Kynesgrove.

"Find anything usufull?" Delphine asked as Kili pressed on ahead of her.

"No," she lied, "Now hurry up old woman, you are not getting any younger" she said coldly.

Delphine gave a small chuckle and pressed on behind the dark haired Nord.

When the pair finally reached Kynsgrove the in keeper ran past them screaming for them to run, fearing the worsed Delphine ran up the hill to see what was going on. Kili ran behind her and kept close.

Reaching the mond Kili saw the black dragon from Helgen, shouting as it flew over head. In a panic Kili grabed the older women and hid behind a near by boulder.

"What's wrong?" Delphine asked slightly confused by Kili's actions.

"I know that dragon...the black one..." kili whispered out as the black dragon shouted over the mound, "We should watch...and see what he does,"

The women peired over the boulder as the black dragon started to hover over them and shouted into the tomb before them. Kili could hear the dragon words floating through the air and ending in thunderies booms in the air.

"Can you understand him?" Delphine asked.

"I can hear the words...not understand them," Kili hissed, "I've only been Dragonborn for eight mouths!"

Delphine just suck her head and turned back to watch.

"Sahloknir! Zil gro dovah ulse! Slen Tiid Vo!"

Another shout from the black dragon and the earth around them began to shake. The tomb spilt open and eath flew everywhere. Then a skeleton of a dragon crawled out of the hole and it stared up at his master as it's body slowly reformed around it's bones.

"Alduin, thuri! Boaan tiid vokriiha suleyksejun kruziik?"

"Geh, Sahloknir, konli mir."

"So...the black one's name is Alduin and the gray one's name is Sahloknir..." Kili whispered softly as they continued to watched.

Alduin's head turned to face them, Kili felt her pulse quicken and drum into her as his red eyes burned into her blue ones.

"Ful, losei Dovahkiin? Zu'u korov nid nol dov hi." he spoke to her.

She shuttered as his words rattled through her bones, not understanding his words to her. Slowly she stepped out from behind the bolder. He knew they were there the whole time, why keep hidding.

"You do not even know our tongue, do you? Such arrogance, to dare take for yourself the name of Dovah!"

Kili gulped and pressed up aginst the bolder in fear.

"Sahloknir, krii daar joorre." Alduin shouted and flew off.

Sahloknir flapped his wings and hovered over Kili and Delphine and screeched at them, "My lord Alduin requires your death! I am glad to oblige him."

"You have faught well Dovahkiin...your voice...out matched mine...My soul is yours as a prize..." Sahlokir stuttered out as his body started to burn.

"Rest well Sahlokir." Kili whispered as his soul joined hers.

Slowly she turned towards Delphine who's eyes where weighted in amazment, "You...really are the Dragonborn,"

"Yes...nearly get chared by a dragon to prove my birthright" Kili growled out as she sheathed her geat sword onto her back, "You owe me answers old woman. Talk."

"I'm one of the last members of the Blades. A very long time ago the Blades were dragonslayers and served the Dragonborn, the greatest dragonslayer. For the last two hundered years since the last Dragonborn emperor, the Blades have been searching for a purpose. Now that dagons are coming back, our purpose is clear again. We need to stop them."

"And you need me to help you?" Kili asked sourly.

"It's your duty!" Delphine snapped.

Kili sighed, "What's our next moved then,"

"First we need to find out who's beind the dragons. Right now I have a few guess but I need time to get information on the people I sespect..." Delphine trailed off, "I'll contact you when I have what we need, where can I find you?"

"I'll be in Whiterun." Kili said softly.

"All rigtht I'll try and hurry,"

With that Delphine took off into the woods, Kili sighed again and ran her hand through her burned hair. She would have to cut it off above her shoulders in order to fix the damage of Sahlokir's fire. Slowly she made her way down the snowy hill and back to Whiterun wanting to do nothing more then to lay in Vilkas' arms.

Slowly Kili made her way across the grassy planes of Whiterun's capital. The sun was warm against her skin despite the winter month. Finally she made it to the gates and pushed through them and into the town. She was slightly worried about what Vilkas would think about her hair. She had to cut it shorter than she exspected, just below the ears.

When she got to the ancent building she walked around to the back after hearing sounds of combat.

"Roxanne are you sure this how you hold the bow?" Ria voice asked.

Kili chuckled at the young Imperal as she queastioned the Khajiit archer, "Ria, I'm an archer, of course that's how you hold it."

Kili shock her head a walked up to them, "You really shouldn't question your teacher Ria, it is unwise,"

"KILI!" they shouted together and ran to hug her.

"I take it I was dearly missed these last three days." she laughted as she returned her friends hugs.

As they two pulled back from their hug it was them they descovered Kili's hair.

"Kili, what happened to your hair?" Roxanne asked in slight panic.

"Oh...a dragon burned most of it, so I had to cut it." she explained.

"Another dragon?" Ria asked.

Kili nodded, "Unfortunitly, also something else attacked me, but lets go inside to talk about that shall we." she suggested.

"Yes of course," Roxanne agreed, "Vilkas and Farkas took Athis and Torvar out for training, they should be back before night fall,"

Kili gave her a sad smile, "Good...I have something everyone needs to hear."

"Is everything okay Kili?" Ria asked slightly worried now.

"I hope so Ria...I hope so..."

**To be continued...**


	15. Nightmares

Chapter 15

Kili sat down near the blazing fire of the mess hall as she waited on Roxanna to return with her healing potions for her burns and cuts. Njada was off in the corner glaring at her, but Kili couldn't bring herself care.

"Kili, my girl, what happened?" Kodlak's voice asked as Roxanna came running over to her once again with Ria close behind.

"Another Dragon Kodlak, but I'm fine I assure you," She said with a small smile on her lips.

"Kiki...There's poison in this wound..." Roxanna said softly as she looked over Kili's stomach, "Were you attacked by someone before the dragon?"

Kili swallowed and looked at the ground, "I was attacked on the way to the dragon's burial sight...Kodlak do you know anything about 'The Black Sacrament'?"

Kodlak stiffened, and Roxanna's fingers stopped moving. Kili looked back and forth between them both looking for an answer, knowing it was not going to be good.

"That would be the work of the Dark Brotherhood…" Kodlak said as he sat down next to Ria, "How do you know of such witchery?"

Kili swallowed again and looked towards the flame in the middle of room, "It was on the note of the one who attacked me and my friend Delphine on the way to Kynesgrove. Does that mean someone wants me dead?"

Kodlak nodded, "They will most likely send another, when the one you sent does not return for some time."

Kili nodded and felt Roxanna's hands move again.

Njada stood up, pushing her chair back across the floor behind her, "So she's a criminal and wanted by the Dark Brotherhood. Are we seriously going to keep her if she keeps in having out lives threated like this?" Njada snapped.

Ria stood up, "If you're so worried about your life Njada leave!"

"Who are you to order me around?!"

"All right that's enough!" Kodlak yelled, "Njada you know nothing of Kili's life, because you never listen. And if you wish to stay here, learn to mind your fowl tongue,"

In the half a year that Kili had been here, she had ever seen such anger in Kodlak. She bit her tongue; she was angry and scared all at once. She feared what the others thought, but mostly about Vilkas. How would he react to this?

"FINE!" Njada yelled and stomped outside, slamming the door behind her.

Kodlak sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Anyone else have anything to say?"

Ria spoke up, "I want her to stay. She's done nothing wrong,"

Roxanna stood up as she finished dressing Kili's wound, "I second that,"

Aela was next, "I agree with my shield-sister. Kili should stay,"

"I wish for more than that," Skjor said as he stood up next to Aela, "She should have the chance to join the circle, as one of our leaders. See that the Dark Brotherhood is involved only means that she is feared by the wrong sort of people. We could use this. I say let Farkas test her when she is ready."

Kili's head snapped up, "You want me to be one of your leaders?" she asked in disbelief, "Why in the name of Talos would you want that?"

"You've proven yourself worthy of a chance Kili." He answered, "Does the Harbinger agree?"

All eyes turned to Kodlak. He ran his fingers through his beard, and sat up, "Give her the chance to prove herself. If she be worthy, she will be our sister."

"You are all too kind..." she muttered, "I'm being targeted and you all wish me a leader,"

"You've proven yourself Kili," Roxanna said softly as she stood up, "You'll be fine."

Kili nodded and looked back down at the ground; she hoped Vilkas would be as understanding as they were.

Kili sighed and laid back on Vilkas' bed, she had changed out of her armor and to one of his shirts, waiting on him to come back for his job. Tilma had brought her some food, saying that the others would understand if she wanted to be alone for a while. She thanked the older woman as she left.

She nibbled on some of the bread and cheese, not really sure what else to do, she was tired and sore, and had a lot on her mind. Her stomach seemed to be as upset as she was; she put the food back down and put the plate on the night stand beside her. Then she snuggled up to the pillow, and smiled when Vilkas' scent filled her nose, and she slowly drifted to sleep, hoping her dreams would give her some comfort till Vilkas' returned.

Kili found herself in the middle of a field surrounded by a thick fog. She moved her head around franticly trying to figure out what happened. Her heart race increased as she started to panic.

'Relax my huntress you have nothing to fear...' a voice whispered.

"Who's there," Kili asked as she moved forward as she continued to try and look through the fog.

The voice didn't respond, so Kili debated on whether to keep moving not. She raised her hand to her throat wanting to calm down and think, but instead of skin of her fingers touching her neck, there was leather. With a gasp she looked down at what she was wearing. Some sorts of wolves hide...a very big wolf...

'Yes...armor that holds my blessing. You are under my protection, as well as your friends...' the voice said.

As the voice finished the fog turned red and faded away revealing the Companions, all fully armed. Kili stared wedged eyed at them, their backs turned to her in a circle; Farkas, Roxanna, Aela, Skjor, Kodlak, and Vilkas. Terror ripped through Kili's body, as she looked at each of her loved ones.

"Who are you?" she asked, voice raised a few octaves in her fear.

'You will find out soon enough my dear...' the voice whispered as a man appeared in front of her, his face covered with a skull of an elk, slowly had kneeled to her level, taking her hand in his, "For soon you will be joining them,"

He took the glove off her right hand, and slipped a silver ring, with the head of a wolf on her middle finger. Kili stood there frozen in fear, as the cold metal fit her finger perfectly. Slowly a burning feeling ran from hand up her arm and consumed her body, she opened her mouth to scream, but instead of a scream she let out a howl...

"Kili, wake up!"

Kili gasped as her eyes snapped open. Vilkas stood over her looking concerned. He wasn't wearing his armor like in her dream; he was wearing a light tunic and trousers, and his skin was cleaned, and his hair was still slightly damp. Another bath if she had to guess. She sat up franticly, and looked her clothing; same shirt as she had on, no armor.

"Kili..." Vilkas whispered, as she looked at him again.

Tears formed in her eyes, and a bitter sob filled her throat, as she slung her arms around his neck tightly. Vilkas was taken back by her fast movement, but wrapped his arms around her to return the hug. When he returned to Jarvvasker he could smell her as entered, and couldn't to see her again. Roxanna said as she went to his room to rest, and was probably asleep from her journey. Of course it mattered not to him, as long as she was home. He went to his room and saw her sleeping peaceful, and decided to take a bath so she could rest. When he returned she was thrashing and whimpering about. His beast called out her, wanting to comfort her.

"It's all right love here," he whispered into her ear.

"Vilkas...I was scared..." she sobbed out in to his neck.

He pulled her away from his neck wanting to look at her face. She sniffed as fresh tears ran down her face, he gave her a small smiled and whipped the tears out form under her red, puffy eyes.

"It was just a dream love," he whispered,

Kili just shook her head and rested her head under his chin. He frowned at that, woundering what could have gone her so rattled, what had she dreampt? With a sigh he desided not to push the matter, she would talk when she was ready.

"I missed you Vilkas," she whispered, as her hand came up and rested on his shoulder.

A smiled formed on his lips again, "I missed you too," he said as he ran his fingers through her short hair.

"You hate it don't you…"

Vilkas bit back a growl, and pushed her back again, to face him, "What's gotten in to you?"

"I just…I don't know…" she said shaking her head in fustration, "I feel so over stressed...like there's not enough of me to go around…"

Vilkas tilted his head to the side, and looked her over. Her hair being shortened wasn't as bad as Roxanna had lead him to believe earlier. He rather liked it; the way it seemed to frame her face. He ran hand from behind her neck and up to her cheek, to run his thumb through the short strands. He watched her eyes flutter slightly, and her mouth part open.

'Tease her…make her feel wanted…' the wolf whispered to him

Surprisingly he couldn't help but agree with the beast. He titled her chin up and moved his lips closer to hers.

"Let me help you forget…" he whispered softly against her lips, then kissed her gently.


	16. NOTE FROM ACE

_**Sorry guys I put th wrong file on here, and didn't relize it till after I got some reviews. Oh my God I am truely sorry for the confusion a crappy writing I just put on here. Uhg...MY apologise, thank to two that put the reviews, this was an old crappy chapter I wrote while on meds. **_

_**Please don't hate the, real and hopefully better one will be up soon.**_

_**Thanks for understanding.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Ace. :)**_


	17. Touch, Pleasure, and Anger

_**NOTE: **_**This has been edited twice! So if there are still mistakes, well that's just too bad. No one is perfect. And as I said before, I was on meds from my surgery when I wrote it the first time…and for some stupid reason on my part, I didn't put this version up first. So there should be no need to back track, which everyone hates, or errors. (I hope and pray.) Please enjoy!  
><strong> 

**P.S. If you do not like my story because I have errors, guess what, I'm dyslexic and you DON'T have to read it if doesn't meet your standards! BUT constructive criticism is always welcomed, DO NOT BE DECONSTRUCTIVE! (It just doesn't benefit anyone…..) THANK YOU!**

**From: Ace**

Kili moaned quite loudly as Valkas rolled her over so that he was beneath her. He pushed back and looked up at her.

"Kili," he whispered when their long kiss broke. "What exactly are we doing? I mean…what am I allowed to do?" She sat up on top of him and he shifted himself up onto his elbows "I just mean…I don't want to cross any boundary lines. And I'm feeling… by Gods I want you so bad right now. I just…I don't want to mess this up."

"Oh, Vilkas, you couldn't possibly mess this up," she smiled, getting off of him.

He snorted and shook his head, while watching her move to lie beside him.

"You didn't," she replied to his snort; pulling at his arm so he would wrap them around her, like so many times before. "What do you want to do?"

"That's a rather burden filled question," he said, taking her hand in his. "What do you want me to do to you?"

"I asked you first," she smirked.

"Well…maybe... we shouldn't go all the way," Vilkas said, lacing their fingers together and then running his fingers up and down the crevices her fingers made, "but we could…"

"Go a little bit further than kisses? …Even though I haven't a damned clue what do…" Kili asked.

"I'll am more than willing to show you what to do my love." He whispered right before he kissed her in a way that Kili could swear had made almost all of the breath leave her body. She leaned up into the kiss and pulled him on top of her as he let go of her hand and placed it on her hip, slowly moving it up her body to her breast, cupping it in his hand. He kissed her cheek softly and moved down toward her neck, then to her chest; kissing the skin right above the top of his shirt that she was wearing. He moved to pull up the shirt lightly and looked at her for permission which she replied with a nod, letting him know that it was okay to take it off. He pulled her up slightly and reached behind her, pulling the shirt over her head effortlessly. She suddenly became nervous as the fabric left her body, but when she saw Vilkas' reaction to her exposed beauty all her fear went away. "They are even better than I imagined."

"Did you imagine them a lot?" She asked. He nodded in reply as he moved in to kiss her chest, starting at her cleavage. The feeling of his lips of her chest bone sent a tingling sensation through her whole body. He wrapped his arms around her and moved to kiss one of her breasts, not missing a single inch of flesh. She raked her hands through his hair and leaned her head back against the pillow, her back hitting the bed. Vilkas' hands came from underneath her and had one hand cup her of her breast while his lips explored the other. His free hand traveled down to her thigh, grasping at her skin with lust while his mouth found her nipple, sucking on it. "Oh, God, Vilkas..." Kili moaned, staring up at the ceiling. She wanted him so badly, and she could feel how much he wanted her against her thigh.

"You taste so good," he gasped in between his soft teasing of her nipple, whimpering softly.

"You are so good…at everything," she moaned. She held onto him tighter, letting her leg that he was groping wrap around his waist. His hand ran up her thigh and to her butt, grasping at it and arousing a sudden gasp to escape her lips.

"Are you okay?" he said, looking up at her with concern.

"I'm perfect," Kili said breathlessly. "Please... Don't stop." He smiled and went back to kissing her skin, moving slowly and teasingly back up to her neck and nibbling on it, his hand moving back down the outside of her thigh. Then he pushed her leg down so he could touch the inside of her thigh and it sent waves of pleasure up her through her core. "Vilkas," she gasped, grabbing at his arm. He lifted his torso off of her slightly and moved his hand up the inside of her leg,till he reached the lining of her underwear causing her to gulp.

"May I?" he asked quietly as he leaned in, kissing her shoulder softly and sticking one finger up the side of her small clothes to graze her bare hip. She nodded hastily, having never been touched there before, but he smiled and ran his fingers along the edge.

"Touch me," she begged, kissing his lips hungrily. He smiled and brushed his fingers over the top of the clothes lightly, making her shudder with anticipation. Kili had never wanted anything as much as she wanted his fingers against her bare skin. She kissed him deeply as he ran his fingers over again, a little more forcefully. "Vilkas," she groaned. He got the message and pressed his fingers against her, still on the outside. She moaned against his lips and he pressed harder, making her grabs his arm. He lifted his lips from her and looked down at her. She kept her eyes on him and grabbed his hand and put it down the front of her small cloths, throwing her head back in ecstasy when she felt his fingers on her. He didn't slide his fingers inside of her just yet, but just feeling him touch her bare skin around her nether region was euphoric.

"Gods…you…you're…damn…" Vilkas said.

He hadn't begun to tease her rosy petals and he was already feeling the pressure in his pants become unbearable. It was almost to the point where he was going to have to think of things that turned himself off because feeling her skin was almost enough to put him over the edge, and let the beast take over. It was getting close, but he was bounded and determined to please her.

"What?" Kili whispered softly.

"Perfect," he groaned before crashing his lips against hers and sliding his finger tips down and around her lips. She was so wet, and just for him. She moaned against his lips and gasped. "Gods….you're so…"

"What?" she gasped, grasping one of his shoulders with a hand. He kissed over to her ear. "What, Vilkas?"

"Wet," he whispered as slowly pushed his middle finger into her warm cavern.

"Oh, Gods," she moaned loudly, writhing beneath him at the sudden intrusion of his finger pushing in and pulling in a rhythmic pattern. He then added a second finger and started applying more pressure as his fingers went deeper inside of her. "Your fingers feel so good." She started moving her hand down his torso and down the front of his pants, rocking slightly in rhythm with his teasing.

"No," he said, looking into her eyes. "This is all about you." He had to stop her, if she touched him now it would end too soon and not in a good way. The beast could take over…hurt her, might even kill her. He shook his head at that thought.

"But," she started as he shifted his fingers slightly, causing her to close her eyes and moan.

"No buts," he groaned, and kissed her lips. "Just let me pleasure you." She just nodded as she wrapped her arms around and pulled at his neck, deepening the kiss. He played with her gently, moving his thumb around her clitoris as he continued his sensual torture; slowing tearing down her walls of defense. She writhed beneath him, holding him tighter and kissing him. After a few moments he realized how hard it was for him to move his hand inside her small clothes. "Kili," he said softly as he stopped his fingers movements.

"Yes," she said breathlessly.

"Can I take off your bottom?"

"But…then I'd be naked."

"I know," he chuckled, a devious smile appearing on his lips. "I just think it would be easier for me to do this with them off," he said, nipping onto her ear. "Please." She looked at him and bit her lip, nodding shyly. "Yes?" he asked. She nodded again in approval. He took his hand out of her bottom and she reached down and started to push them down her hips. He helped her, looking into her eyes the whole time, not looking down until he felt her kick them off to the side. "Gods…you are stunning." With the little light in the room, he could see every inch of her, even without the beast's sight. He looked back up into her eyes and could see the fires of passion burning brightly within, begging for him to touch her again. He looked down at the entrance of her being and began fingering her drenched petals once more.

"Vilkas," she sighed happily, opening her legs wider to give him better access. Yes, this was much better. After playing with her a little bit he moved his fingers down and pushed them inside of her. She was so warm... so wet... and so soft... that it made him gulp as he tried to maintain himself. He was so aroused at how he was turning her into putty in his hands so much, that he started to think about other things for a little bit to maintain control. But soon he was engulfed in eliciting arousal from her, feeling every move she made against him, listening to every sound that escaped her lips; he didn't care to think about himself anymore. There was no beast with her… Just him, and her pleasure over him. Gods, what this woman did to him.

"Vilkas," she moaned loudly. "Oh, Vilkas…Vilkas…" she started kissing him over and over and then she stopped and put her head back, bucking her hips up a bit. "Oh, Gods…." He kissed down her neck and chest over to one of her breasts again. "Oh my…Vilkas, you feel so…so…I've never…oh…" she put her hands in his hair and pulled a little as he push his fingers deeper in side of her, moving them quickly in and out as his thumb rubbed her clitoris. She arched herself into him, causing him to go in even deeper as he kissed back up to her neck. She grabbed at his hip and nuzzled her face into his shoulder. He could feel her heart racing, smell her blood moving throughout every inch of her body, her body getting tighter and tighter as her muscles contracted and then he felt her shudder against him and felt her walls tighten around his fingers as her sweet nectar flowed and started to drench his palm. He rode her climax out by moving his fingers a few more times and pulled them out slowly as her walls held on tightly, her laborious breathing was so harsh that he actually became concerned.

"Kili…" He whispered, rubbing her back. "Are you okay?" She looked up at him, eyes filled with passion and happiness.

"I'm amazing," she said breathlessly.

He chuckled and kissed her forehead, moving the wet strains of hair out of her face, "Oh?" he asked teasingly, "Did that help?"

She nodded against his shoulder, forgetting why he had done this for her in the first place. "Yes…" she whispered, as her breathing started to slow down along with her heart beat.

Thankfully Vilkas' wolf was pleased for now, so Kili wouldn't have to please him in return. "Get some rest love," he whispered, and rolled off of her to give her more room on the bed.

"But…Vilkas…" she whispered, grabbing his hand to stop him from leaving the room, "Your needs…"

He smiled down at her and squeezed her hand. Even though she could barely keep her eyes open, she still wanted to please him. "I'll be fine Kili. You get some rest first…We'll talk about it later, promise,"

She smiled, and slowly her eyes shut, and her breathing evened out. He let go of her hand gently, and he quickly cleaned her and himself before covering her with the blanket. The after placing a clean shirt on his person, he headed up stairs.

"Vilkas isn't going to like this…" Farkas muttered as he looked at the map Skjor had in front of him.

"What will Vilkas not like, brother?" Valkas asked as he walked over to the rest of the circle, minus Kodlak, at the table.

Farkas looked up at his brother, "Skjor's test for Kili…It stinks."

Vilkas raised an eye brow at his shield siblings, waiting for them to share the plans for testing his lover. If Farkas had a problem with it, then he most defiantly would.

"We're sending her to Dustman's Cairn," Skjor said as he pointed on the map.

"For a piece of Wuuthrad that may or may not be there," Farkas growled out, "Just because some educated man came here and told us where to find the shard doesn't mean you send people off to get it just so you can see if they are worthy,"

"Would you rather us send her off to kill a mammoth than?" Aela jested.

"I would rather you watch your tongue Aela," Vilkas growled out, glaring at the huntress, "I do not take kindly to you sending my wolf's chosen one off on a wild goose chase over a blasted piece of metal."

Aela glared back at him, "Do you have a better option then? We can't risk having the shard staying in Sliver Hand territory,"

"So you would rather risk Kili's life over an elf killing legend?" Roxanna asked, as she slammed her fist on the table, "We can't risk her life like that. What if they had Silver Hand set this up? To get us out in the open? You would not only put Kili's life at stake with what they could expose the curse by hurting Farkas with their silver weapons. What then?"

"The blood isn't a curse Roxanna, we've been through this. Besides, we could always give Kili to the blessing afterwards," Aela said.

Vilkas growled and slammed his fist on the table in front of the huntress, "You will do no such thing!" he yelled out, his eyes changing yellow, with rage. "You will not drag her into this mess,"

"That is not for you to decide!" Aela snapped back, "Just because you fear the power doesn't mean Kili should as well. She would make a fine huntress,"

"I swear if either you or Skjor force this damn curse upon her I'll break your blighted necks"

"I'd like to see you try,"

"That is enough!" Kodlak's voice rang though the mead hall, full of fury, "Whether the beast blood is a curse to one or a blessing to another, Kili's soul will not be in this test. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Harbinger," the circle answered together.

"Good." He said, as he looked at each of them sternly, "What have you decided on?"

He walked into the circle as they remained at the table, Skjor spoke up, "We are sending her after a possible piece of Wuuthrad. Its location is in Dustman's Cairn," he said as he pointed to the map, "Farkas will be here if he so choses,"

Farkas looked up at his brother, "Is this all right with you, brother?"

Vilkas looked at his brother, just as Aela rolled her eyes, "I would have no other with her. Promise to keep her safe, and no word on the blood until we all agree she's ready and I will say no more,"

Farkas nodded, and looked at Roxanna as she grabbed his shoulder to comfort him, "Then I will go with her, but I still don't like this…" he muttered and stood out of his chair, "But then again you two never ask for my opinion…"

"And we might never ask for it _ice brain_," Aela said, crossing her arms, "If this is all settled, I'm off to hunt. The moon is full, and beast 's thirst grows with the time we have wasted on this matter,"

"I'm off with her," Skjor said as the huntress headed outside, "Be off as soon as Kili's ready Farkas. We can't waste anymore time,"

"Whatever…" Farkas muttered as he and Roxanna headed down stairs together.

"Vilkas, son," Kodlak muttered as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "Relax."

Vilkas released a breath that he didn't remember holding in, he unclenched his fist and looked at his elder, "They want to give her the blood, Kodlak…I can't…"

"I doubt that Kili would see the blood as a blessing my son. You have nothing to fear." The older man said softly, and padded him on the back, "Now, go try and rest boy,"

Vilkas walked into his room, pleased to see Kili still sleeping peacefully. He sighed and threw his shirt off somewhere into the room and got into the bed next to her, trying not to wake her. She moaned something, but he couldn't make out what it was.

He ran fingers gently down her neck, making her shutter ever so slightly. He smiled and kissed her cheek, then leaned over to blow out the candle, leaving them in darkness. Even without the light, his eyes could still see her just fine; clears as day in fact.

"I won't let them put the curse upon you, Kili. You don't deserve such a fate as ours," he whispered against her, short hair.

He wrapped his arm around her gently, pulling her close. And somehow, sleep found him easily that night.

To Be Continued...


	18. Note from Ace :)

Greeting to all my beloved readers, Ace here with an important notice for you.

Don't worry I'm not here to tell you that this story is on hold or anything, I fact I'm here to tell you all that His Huntress is going to continue soon.

I've had a few heath issues these long months away, and don't even get me started on how much time school had taken away from me. ~**Sigh~**

Anyways, I just wanted to thank you all for the reviews and follows, it means a lot to me. Expect the next few chapters to come up in the following weeks. I need to get them edited one more time before posting; I don't want another issue like the last time.

Again, thank you all for your support and your patients. I'll try not to disappoint you.

My Talos guide you,

Ace~3


	19. Proving Honor 1

**Here you go guys! Just a note; the "8888888"s are page brake. I remember a few of you wanted them. So I hope they stay since '~' doesn't like being there. Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 17

Kili moaned softly, as her eyes fluttered open as she started to wake up. She stretched out and rolled over on her back, looking up at the ceiling. Turning her head, she looked beside her, seeing that Vilkas wasn't there; a pout formed on her lips as she sat up, quickly realizing that she was naked under the blanket. A squeak fell from her lips, as she quickly covers up her nude body.

"So...that really happened..." she said to herself, not being able to stop the smile, and blush spreading across her face.

With a giggled, she reached down, and slipped on Vilkas' shirt that she had worn before their activities.

"I see you're finally awake,"

Kili gasped and looked toward his door, as Vilkas walked back into the room with a smug look on his face. Kili's blush darkened and she turned her gaze from him. He chuckled and walked over to the bed and sat in front of her.

"I take it, me pleasing you wasn't a bit too much?" he asked, in teasing tone, grabbing her chin to have her face him once more.

"Maybe..."

Vilkas chuckled, and kissed her forehead, "As much as I would love to tease you, my love, Tilma would kill me for wasting hot water, and I suggest you bath before you head out with Farkas."

'Oh yes...the test,' she thought to herself, she kissed his cheek, "Thank you Vilkas,"

He hummed a response, "Yes, yes. Now go, before I decide to keep you longer,"

Kili again giggled as she got out of bed, and grabbed a change of clothes, "Would that really be a bad thing?"

"Kili," he groaned sternly and gave her a look.

"Teasing you," she smiled and head towards the bathing room.

Vilkas sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Gods...that woman…"

8888888

Kili hummed to herself as she bathed herself as quickly as she could. She thought about what she had to do after this work with Farkas. She also needed to take the horn back to the grey beards, before this Blade business got out of hand. Maybe Vilkas would go with her, they could use a bit of time together. A quiet knock drew her out of her thoughts.

"Yes?" she asked as she grabbed a nearby towel and covered her chest as she sat up in the tub a little.

"It's Roxanna and Ria!" Roxanna's voice answered from behind the closed door. "We have something for you. Can we come in?"

Kili tilted her head to the side in confusion, "I guess..."

The knob turned and the two women step inside, shutting the door behind them.

"We wanted to make sure you got this before you left," Ria said as she pulled out the upper half a steel armor set, while Roxanna pulled out the bottom half.

"Seeing as how your leather armor was destroyed beyond repair according to Graymane, so we put a bit of our coin together and got you I steal plate set. Seeing as how dragons seem coming at you from all sides these days," Roxanna added on to Ria's explanation.

Kili frowned up at them as she stepped out of the tub, wrapping her towel around her person as she did so. "These betters not have cost too much you two. You know how I feel about people buying me things when I can't pay them back."

Roxanna chuckled, "You don't have to pay us back you silly woman. This is our gift to you for getting to the test."

"But I haven't passed it yet..."

"And you're not going to without any armor. Not stop pouting and put it on," Ria griped as she held the armor out to the Nord woman. "I haven't reached to point of the joining test, but I want to make sure you make it before Njada does, and seeing her face when you come back as a full Companion will make spending the coin worth wild,"

Kili giggled quietly at that, "Well, now that you put it that way...Quickly, help get dressed so I can put it on,"

8888888

"This information just still doesn't sit right with me..." Vilkas muttered as he sat next to his brother as they went over the information for Kili's test again.

"You have that odd feeling too?" Farkas asked as he finished off his mead. "I know I don't usually care to ask questions on this sort of thing...but are you sure you want your woman going on this goose chase for something that may or may not be there?"

"I don't have much of choice in this matter now do I?" he asked. "Besides she's already made her mind up that she wants to do this. Who am I to tell her no?"

"Are you saying she's worse than Roxanna when it comes to these things?" Farkas asked in return, finding it hard to believe that there was a woman out there that was more hard headed than Roxxan.

"Yes..." the older twin uttered as he heard Kili's along with Roxanna and Rai's footsteps coming up the stair way into the mead hall. "Just get in and get out," He muttered to his brother then turned his head to look at the women as they entered.

"You look fit for battle," Farkas remarked as Kili and the others stood before them.

Her blade was strapped snug across her back as she always had it, and her new armor fit perfectly across her body.

"Well, you never can be too careful these days Farkas. Especially with me around," Kili said as a matter-of-factly.

The brother both chuckled and shook their heads.

"I think she will be fine on this little test brother. You have nothing to worry about," Farkas said reassuringly to his brother as he got out of his seat.

"So you're saying I should be more worried about you then, dear brother?" Vilkas teased as he did the same, and walked over to Kili.

"Very funny..." Farkas muttered as he rolled his eyes.

Kili looked up at Vilkas as he stood in front of her and handed her, her bag. "Packed it for me?"

"Making sure you have enough to eat. You haven't seen how Farkas gets when he travels yet," he muttered as she took the bag from him and throw it over her shoulder.

"I think I can handle it," she said softly.

Vilkas smiled at her and pressed his forehead against hers. "Just...just stay safe...For my sake,"

She returned the smile and nuzzled her nose against hers, "I always am,"

8888888

"So, you seem awfully smitten with my brother of late," Farkas mused as the two of them made their way out of the city and out into the open fields of Whiterun.

Kili raised an eyebrow at him, trying to fight the blush she felt crawling up her neck. "What do you mean by that Farkas?"

"You know what I mean," he snorted as they continued down the beaten past side by side. "If continue to act innocent with me, I will bluntly ask you until your face turns so red you pass out from all the blood going to your brain,"

Kili cleared her throat a few times and looked away from him as the blush took over her face, "Yes...I like your brother a lot...and judging from the way you asked I take it you heard us last night,"

The twin laughed, "I wouldn't say I heard Vilkas at all, but Roxanna and I did get an earful of you last night as we headed to bed,"

"By Talos..." Kili groaned as Farkas continued to laugh at her.

"I'm only teasing. I teased Vilkas all morning while you slept in so I have to make it even,"

"Did the others hear me then?" she growled the question through gritted teeth, still refusing to look at him as they walked together.

"No I think it was just me and Rox that heard...Aela and Skjor went hunting last night and the other new bloods turned in earlier. Of course Kodlak might have hear you too, but knowing him, he wouldn't bother you with it...Unlike me," he said the last part with a bit of pride and gave her a cheeky grin. He had smudged up the timeline of events a bit. He only heard them when he and Roxanna went to find Vilkas, but she didn't need to know that. It was fun to tease her a bit, it was his way of say he like her and welcome to family so to speak.

"You are awful..." the Nordic woman muttered, and turned her gaze ahead of them.

"Hey! He teased me and Roxanna for weeks when we finally got together. It's only fair that I return the favor,"

"Two wrongs to make it right Farkas," she muttered again.

"Yes but three rights make a left...At least that's what I've been told. Never tried to figure out if that one is true," he countered.

Kili snorted, "Yes, if you take three rights you'll make a left, or end up back where you started. Aela was right; Vilkas is the brains out of the two of you,"

"Hey now, that's hurtful,"

"Oh! And teasing a woman about what she did with your brother last night isn't?"

"Learn to be quiet then woman," he snapped pretending to be mad at her statement.

"Well obviously he was doing something right... I wonder if you've ever made Roxanna go crazy like that. My guess is...no."

Farkas froze in the middle of the road as Kili continued with a smug look on her face.

"Ouch...who knew you had it in you," Farkas said after gapped like a fish for a few minutes, "Smart, strong, and quick with the tongue...No wonder Vilkas fell head over heels for you. You're him as woman!"

Kili throw her head back with laughter, "I'll be sure to tell him that,"

The pair traveled continued across the plains till the sun started to set behind the mountains and the dark of night fell across the land filling the air and ground with a winter chill. They made a quick make shift camp to rest for the night.

"We should make it to the site by sun set tomorrow," Farkas said as he finished building the fire, not for himself but for Kili. Vilkas would kill him he didn't at least try and take care of her while they were out here, but Farkas had a feeling Kili could take care of herself just fine regardless of what his brother said. "Any questions?"

"Not to sound like a downer or ungrateful for this chance...but what is at this Dustman's Cairn that's so important? Roxanna told me a little but said you would the one to talk to if I had questions," Kili said as she looked up form writing in her journal for more information.

"We got information from a scholar that a piece of Wuuthrad might be in the tombs there. Whether it's true or not I have no clue," he answered as he sat by the fire across from her.

"A piece of Wuuthrad? You're coming with me to find a piece of a broke axe?" she asked a little confused now, "That may or may not be there..?"

"Sounds like a wild goose chase I know...I'm sorry I can't tell you more, but that's all they told me," he lied again, but this time to keep her safe from information she wasn't ready to know about yet.

"Okay...So it's a tomb, and there might be draugers there?"

He chuckled at her tone, "Scared of the undead Kili?"

"A little bit," she muttered and went back to scribbling down words in her journal.

"Why do you keep a journal?" Farkas blurted out after a few minutes of listening to lead scratch across the paper.

"I don't know really..." she answered, her writing stilled as she thought about how to word her the rest of her answer, "I've always kept one, ever since I was little. Papa encouraged all of us to keep one...Though I was the only one to ever really try to keep up with one. My first ones were burned in the house when the Thalmor came...after I figured out what to do after being on my own for a while I started to keep one again, it was mostly little scrap pieces I stole with my food, I always wrote my thought and actions of the day down...It keeps me sane I guess,"

Farkas nodded, "So after you're gone others will know what you've been through, and maybe help them get through their own tough times?"

Kili smiled and nodded, "In a way I guess it could help. Never thought of it that way before,"

"I have my moments...sadly they are few and far between," he joked.

"There is nothing wrong with not having the 'brains' Farkas. We were all made differently for a reason," Kili reasoned, "If we were all the same it would either be very boring or very chaotic,"

"I suppose, I don't think I'm meant to be smart. That's Vilkas' job,"

Kili chuckled as she finished up her writing in her journal before she put the book back into her bag. "I always wondered...which one of you is the oldest?"

"Sadly neither one of us knows. Our mother was killed by necromancers when we were young, this why Vilkas doesn't trust magic users. After being on our own for a while our father found us again and brought us to Jarrvasker, where we have been ever since...it's sad that neither us knows our true ages, but if we had to guess I would say that Vilkas is the oldest and were around our twenty-eighth winter," he said, as he stared into the flames of their fire, as if to look for the answers.

Kili frown a little at the story, "I'm sorry Farkas, I didn't mean to pry,"

"Nah, it's all good. I feels good to talk about with someone different for a change," Farkas said as he waved her hand up to stop her apologize.

"You remind me of Alistair..." she whispered, "He was always the fighter; he didn't really care about other skills as long as he could protect us..."

"He was killed first...after your father wasn't he?" Farkas asked as he looked up at her.

Kili's shoulder's tensed, but she nodded. "And I didn't even have to tell you..." She whispered. "When the elves slit fathers' throat, Alistair ran out of mothers grasp and grappled with the leader, Malcolm did the same…They were quickly over powered with the elves' spells. I remember mother telling me to grab Ciara and run."

Farkas frowned and shifted in spot, "Sorry, I should have stopped you there,"

She gave him a smile regardless, "It's all right, no since living in the past,"

He grunted and returned the smile halfheartedly not wanting to see her upset about the topic anymore. "You go on and get some rest, I'll take first watch and we'll head out at first light. Sound good?"

"Sounds good to me, if you promise to wake me," she teased as she pushed her bag and weapons to the side and set up her sleeping bag up so she could lay down comfortably on the cold ground.

"I make no such promise," he chuckled and shook his head at her.

"I'm serious, Farkas," she muttered and curled up into a ball.

"So was I, sister," he muttered back and turned his attention to the night for a second. When he was sure he was settled in, he looked back at her. He watched her breathing even out, telling him that she had fallen asleep. She must have slept on the ground for years if she could fall asleep that fast."Talos…this going to be a long trip,"


	20. Another Note

**Dear beloved readers,**

**I regret to inform you that this is sadly not another chapter for you, it is another update, and apology. **

**I had the next two chapters done and edited for you all but sadly I had it on a thumb drive, and said thumb drive was stolen…**

**Fortunately I found the person who did take it; unfortunately they had whipped it clean and had all ready started using it for their own personal use. You can all probably imagine my anger at the moment. So I must tell you all that you have to wait a bit longer while I rewrite everything back. I do apologize; I know a lot of you were looking forward to an up date and I thank you for stay with me this far. I promise what is to come will be worth the wait.**

**Love you all,**

**Ace.**

**(P.S. I will not stop writing this story till it is DONE! I can promise you all that!)**


	21. Proving Honor 2

**LOOKIE! An update! XD  
>Again I am sorry for the wait, I hope that is was worth your patients. ;) So please tell me what you think, just please be constructive. Love you all! Thank you again!<br>~Ace**

Chapter 18

Kili tossed and turned in her bed roll, grabbing Farkas' attention. Her lips moved as she started to murmur. Sadly, he couldn't understand what she was saying. Her words were a jumbled up mess. Not wishing for his shield sibling to spend the rest of the night restless, he moved closer to her. Her murmurs turned to whimpers and she started to jerk back and forth.

"Kili, hey girl, wake up," he whispered, as he gently shook her shoulder.

The woman didn't wake; her dreams only seemed to get worse at Farkas' touch. She started to thrash, trying to get away from him. Growling a bit more frustrated, he grabbed both of her shoulders to shake her awake. Startled from herself, the nord woman snapped out of the terrors.

"Farkas?" she gasped, and looked up at him in disbelief.

"What the hell where you dreaming about?" he snapped at her, "You were sleeping like the dead one minute, then tossing and turning like you were possessed,"

"I…I was…" she stammered with her answer, not sure if she it would be wise to share, "It was nothing…"

"The hell it was," he huffed, "You looked like your were in pain,"

"It was nothing Farkas…" she muttered and pushed at his shoulders, wanting him to let go, "It was just a stupid dream…"

"Kili…"

"Please…Just let it go…"

Farkas frowned at her begging, a pleading woman was one of his few weaknesses, but he felt like he shouldn't let this go.

"I promised my brother I would protect you…"he said softly as she turned away from him, trying to get out of his hold.

"You cannot protect me form dreams Farkas…Besides, dreams can't hurt you," she whispered and looked ahead of her, "I will be fine Farkas, I promise,"

Sighing, the nord gave her a nod and moved away from her. He respected her choice, but it didn't make him feel better about the situation. He watched her as she stared into the small fire between them. She was collecting her thoughts…that much he could tell. So, sleeping probably was the last thing on her mind to do.

Finally he stood up, grabbing her attention, "Pack your things,"

"Why?" Confusion laced in her voice as she watched him, "You want to leave now?"

"Yeah. You're not going to sleep after a nightmare, and there are only a couple of hours before dawn anyways. Why not get a head start?"

"Farkas…You have yet to rest and there is no way to know what is out there, even if dawn is almost here," Kili argued.

He snorted and shook his head, "Please, I am used to not sleeping much. I am pretty sure I can handle anyone or anything we might run into,"

"Farkas…"

"Kili, you worry too much girl. I will be fine," Farkas stated, not giving her room to argue further and handed her, her bag, "Now start packing,"

"I don't always worry…I just like to have caution…" the nord woman muttered and started to roll up her sleep roll.

Farkas chuckled, "And why is that princess?"

Kili shot him an irritated look. "I am the Dragonborn, remember? Dragons like to attack me at random,"

"So? That just means traveling with you will be more of a challenge,"

"Ugh…Maybe you are an ice brain…"

~*~*~*~*~*8888*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So, Farkas…how long have you and Roxanna been together?" Kili asked as she jumped onto a rock that sat in her way along the path.

"A while," he answered simply and walked around the rock.

"Oh come on," she whined, "Nothing spectacular happened to draw you near her?"

He snorted and shook his head, "She just treated me like a normal person. She didn't make fun of my lack of smarts, or call me names…she just treated me like man."

"And the fact that she's not human doesn't bother you?" she asked.

"What are you getting at? You saying I can't love someone if they aren't human?" he snapped at her, not liking where this conversation was going.

"No! By the Nine Farkas, Roxanna is like my sister, she could have eight eyes and half troll and wouldn't care. I was just wondering how you two came to be such a strong couple. You seem to do almost everything to keep each other happy,"

"What, ya taking note on how to treat Vilkas when we get back?"

"What?! No!"

Farkas laughed, and shook his head, "You are too easy to tease,"

"I was being serious you oaf!"

"I don't think my brother likes the same things I do," he winks and continued on, "Roxanna came to Jorrvasker much like you did; looking for a roof over her head and a way to make money. After a while of doing jobs together, I started to fall for her charm. Before I could tell her my feelings she was chosen to join the circle, and that nearly drove us apart…"

"What happen?"

"Nothing I wish to share with you now…but we got past the issue of course and moved on. Of course once I admitted I had feelings for her, it scared her and she ran off…I handled it poorly," he explained, and his face fell slightly.

"Why was she scared?" Kili asked softly.

"You would have to ask her that…It's not my place to say." He answered and kicked a pebble that was in front of them, "Anyways, as I said she ran off, and I was too dumb to run after her,"

"Sometimes chasing after someone isn't the best choice of action Farkas. You are together now despite what happened or didn't happen. Do you think it would be any better now if you had ran after her?" Kili asked as she watched his body language.

Farkas looked up at the ski, their steps not faltering, "Yeah…it might have been worse. I could have scared her more and possibly ended up hurting her more than she ever did me by leaving,"

Kili smiled and patted his broad shoulder, "See? No reason dwelling on things that could have or should have been. It's not worth the confusion and heart ache."

When she removed her hand he looked over at her, "You sound as though you have experience?"

Her lips twitched a little, "Before I returned to Skyrim, my thoughts dwelled in the past. What I should have done to save my family, what I could have done to prevent losing my siblings…Cara most of all. I had her hand in mine…and I let go to run faster…And now I find out I am the Dragonborn of all things. What if my siblings were like me? Would I still feel lonely with heavy burden or not? Stupid questions like that are similar to the ones I used to have…"

"That's a common feeling most of us nords go through Kili. Just because you are the Dragonborn doesn't make you any different when it comes to hardships,"

Looking back at him, Kili smiled again, "Now you sound like Vilkas,"

"Eh, I try. Can't let him have all the brains," he shrugged, "Anyways, the site is just over that hill,"

Kili looked where he pointed and tilted her head, "Another burial ground…."

"You have been in one before?"

"On the side of the mountain…some thief stole a golden claw from the shop keep in Riverwood. I offered to get back for him. I found the thief caught in a spider web after I killed the maker of the web. I said I would cut him loose if he gave me the claw and I wouldn't hurt him. Of course, I kept my end of deal but he ran for it and got a knife in the throat by a Drauger," She explained.

Farkas made a face, "A Drauger…?"

"According to the Grey Beards, they were men who served under the World Eater and now serve him in death since they betrayed their own kind to gain power with the dragons," she explained the trailed off question.

"Note to self, never side with Dragons…"

Kili chuckled and shook her head, "Yes, side with the Dragonborn. You have more fun that way,"

The nord chuckled and nodded, "And she is easy to tease since she is sleeping with my brother,"

"Farkas!"

"HAHA! Sorry, couldn't resist," he cheered and patted her on the back, "Don't worry, Vilkas will most likely get me back later…Not something I look forward to…"

"Hmph, serves you right…" Kili muttered under her breathe and hopped down a few of the steps that lead down into the sight, "ready to wake the undead?"

"No, but we really don't have much of a choice in the matter,"

Kili looked around the entrance and noticed the blood splatter next to the door. Frowning she stepped towards it and ran her fingers across the spatter, still wet. "This is blood is pretty fresh…"

"And I know who it belongs to," Farkas muttered.

The nord woman turned her head and looked at the dead body laying under the stairs. "Let's hope who ever did this is long gone. I would hate to have to deal with more that what's all ready waiting on us inside,"

"Right…Lead on, I'll be right behind you, watching,"

Kili flashing him a smile and headed towards the door, pushing the iron doors open the pair made their way down into the tomb. They made their way down the stairs into the first room, when the torches were lit.

"Since when do the dead need light?" Kili asked out loud and pulled her blade off her back.

Farkas did the same and made the way to her right, "Looks like someone has been digging here and recently, tread lightly,"

"And here I was hoping to only deal with the undead…" she muttered and looked around the room before pressing on, "Think there's money in the chest?"

"One way to find out…" Farkas answered he moved towards the chest as where Kili moved towards the table.

"Seems like who ever is here or was here was looking at other burial sights…" she whispered and she ran her fingers over the map.

Farkas didn't respond, he simply jabbed his bladed into the lock of the chest and prided it open. Kili looked at him dumb founded for a moment before shaking her head.

"What? I'm not the lock picking type,"

"Big hands?"

"No, I have no patients…"

The dragonborn snorted and walked around the table toward the hall way, "I could have guessed that, Farkas,"

"Best not to get between me and money," he said and grabbed the money bag before he followed after her down the hall, "Be careful around the burial stones, I don't want to haul you back to Jorrvasker on my back,"

"That hurts my feelings, Farkas," she teased, as she looked the burial areas.

"Last thing I want is a reason for Vilkas to kick my ass,"

She laughed and looked around one the corner, watching her steps as she went, "Oh yes…that would be terrible…"

The nord shook his head as he followed her step for step. "What are you looking for?"

"Traps…also, if you're really looking for more money, these corpse probably hold a few coins wrapped up in them."

Farkas froze and looked at her bewilded-like "I'm not touching a dead man for money…that's just…"

"Wrong?" she asked looking back at him.

"Gross…"

Another laugh left Kili's lips, as she pressed on, following the few light lanterns in their path.

~*~*~*~*~*~888888~*~*~*~*~*~

With a frustrated scream Kili thrust her steal blade upward into the draugr's stomach before throwing the undead enemy into the ground. Breath coming out in hard pants she looked around franticly for her shield sibling. The draugr had surrounded them when they went further into the burial rooms, splitting them up into the maze of hallways.

"Farkas?" she whined out, trying to backtrack her steps, "Farkas!"

Rounding corner franticly, another draugr moved form its grave shelf in front of her. Kili stopped before she ran onto the undead, and took a few steps back, trying to catch her breath. The dragur growled, and snapped it's rotten teeth at her. The dragonborn grit her teeth, and tightened her grip on her sword. Another growl came from the undead and raised its weapon to charge her…

_SLINK_

Another blade pierced the dragur's chest, haulting its charge. Kili released her breath with gasp, staring at the blade, before looking at the dragur wide eyed. With a gargling grunt the dragur slipped off the blade and fell to the ground, leaving Farkas standing behind the fallen enemy.

"You okay?"

Kili nodded and fell back against the wall, "Do you think this is really worth it…?"

"Honestly…hell no…and when we get back…remind me to punch Skoj in the face…" he huffed and lend up against a near by wall as well.

"I'll back you up on that…" she said lightly and wiped the sweat off her forehead, "In any case…we need to keep moving,"

"Agreed," he muttered and pushed off the wall, he seethed his weapon back on his back and walked towards her to help her up.

"Thank you for coming with me Farkas…I would have hated to fight those things by myself,"

"Well…Vilkas, refused to let you go alone,"

Kili looked up at him, and raised an eyebrow, "Why? You didn't know dragurs were here until I said something. For all you two knew this was just a grave sight."

"Umm…" he started, "It's best you not worry about that right now…I'm sure he'll tell you later," he evaided and headed toward the door that lead deeper into the tomb.

"Farkas…What are you hiding from me?"

"Kili, please…don't push this right now. I wouldn't even know how to explain it if I could…"

"But you are hiding something?"

The twin frown and turned back around the face the her, "In a way…yes, we are hiding something, but now isn't the time or place to talk about the issue. Just know that it is for your safety."

The dragon born frowned and crossed her arms, "Did Vilkas threaten you?"

"No,"

With a sigh the nord woman uncrossed her arms and decided it was best to let the matter be. With a nod, she silently told the other to open the door. He nodded back and pushed the wooden door open and led the way.

They both weaved around the collapsed supports of the hallways and in to a larger room. Again the torches were lit, only this time they were placed around two thrones like chairs over looking the rest of the room. Kili looked over the room and noted that iron bars blocked the way out, and there was an embalming table next to the bars.

"This looks like a sacrificial room…" she muttered and headed down the stairs.

"Regardless of what it looks like, we need to find a way out of here." Farkas noted as he followed her.

"It shouldn't be that hard to find a switch…"

Kili moved over the mound of dirt and rocks, which stood in the middle of the room, to a side room. She noticed the lever on the far wall.

"Hey, Farkas! I found a lever!" she shouted to her back out and made her way over to it.

Not waiting on his response she reached over and pulled it down.

_BAM!_

With a jolt, the dragon born turned around to see iron bars blocking her escape. In a panic she grabbed the lever again and tried to turn it back, but it didn't budge. She was trapped. Another shot of fear ran through her as she pushed off the lever and ran towards the bars.

"Farkas!"

The companion chuckled as he approached the bars, "Now look at what you've gotten yourself into…"

Kili gritted her teeth at him finding humor in her predicament, "This isn't funny!"

"From my point of view it is,"

"Farkas…"

"Just sit tight, I'll find the release," he stated, with a smug smile still on his lips.

Kili groaned and hit her head against the bars. How could she have been so foolish? Trying to prove herself worthy of the Companions and she falls for a simply trap. Unexpectedly, footprints filled her ears, they were moving towards them quickly. She looked up to see Farkas jerking his two handed blade off his back, he heard them too.

"Farkas…" she whispered pressed up against the bars.

Seven armed people entered the room and made their way to surrounding Farkas. Kili heard her soon to be shield sibling growl as he backed up to the bars. He stood in front of her, as if protecting her. Who were these people?

"It's time to die, dog," one of the men spat out, "We knew you'd be coming here…"

"You're mistake, companion," another snapped.

"Which one is that?" a woman asked.

"It doesn't matter. He wears that armor, he dies,"

"Farkas…" Kili repeated, "Who are these people?"

Before Farkas could answer one of the strangers spoke up, "It seems the dog has a little bitch with him."

Farkas growled again, only this time more animal like.

"We'll kill her, after we deal with you," another woman, "Killing you both will make for an excellent story."

"None of you would be alive to tell it…" Farkas snarled out threateningly.

Kili opened her mouth to speak again, but was cut off by Farkas throwing his sword down. A snarl left his lips as he hunched over, his body started to bulge and pop. Growls left Farkas's lips again, only this time they were in lower octave, and more harsh. Kili took a few steps away from the bars in shock.

"What…what's going on…" she whispered.

She watched as Farkas armor pulled apart and fell to the ground. Once his skin was freed from the constricting armor, his bones continued to pop and stretch. Kili pulled her gaze away from her transforming friend and looked at the armed strangers. They too were in shock. Farkas let out a pained yell as his jaw dislocated and developed vicious fanged mouth, his entire face structure transformer. Hair spurted all over, tearing his skin as if it was paper. His fingernails grew at an alarming rate into razor-sharp claws, as he was forced on to all fours. Kili started crying as she watched in horror, her nightmare from before, was being a reality. He let out an ear-bursting howl and stood up on his hind legs once again, towering over his enemies.

"KILL HIM!" one of the men screamed out in horror and charged towards the beast.

Farkas reverberated and slammed his claw in the man skull. The two women tried to attack from the right and left flank, they were both countered by Farkas' arms slamming them against the bars, breaking their necks. Once the woman slinked to the floor, the wolf-beast lunged forward, jaw snapping open towards the orc's neck, shredding the flesh off with his teeth. The remaining three men screamed and started ran back towards where they came. Looking out from his kill, Farkas licked his fangs and ran after them with great speed, stopping them before they left the room. He grabbed two in the back of the neck, snapping the bones with a squeeze. The last enemy met his end with the Farkas' jaw to his face.

Kili sobbed and crumbled to the floor, watching the blood splatter as Farkas finished off the enemies. She blinked a few times, taking in as much air as she could, fighting the urge to vomit. Soft growling filled her ears, and she looked up.

"Farkas..?"

The wolf responded by barking and snapping his jaws at her though bars. She yelped as blood flew form his jaws, gagging again she curled up into ball. Tears continued to run down her cheeks as she looked away from the blood red eyes staring at her as she tried to get away from the beast that was once her friend.

After a time, the growls became whimpers, as Kili started to calm down. The fear of her nightmare echoed in her mind as she dared to look up at the beast again. His eyes had changed, no longer the dark, angry red as before, now they were the calm, silver she was used to seeing.

"Farkas?" she asked softly.

A whimper was his response, as he held his head in shame. She watched his ears lay back against his fur, as he whimpered again. Slowly she crawled towards him, keeping an eye on his movements. Gradually, she reached out and touched his snout, feeling his hot breath against her arm.

"Is this what you were hiding…?"

He nodded against her hand.

"Where those people after you…because of this?"

He bobbed again.

"Is..." she struggled to ask the question, swallowing she made herself ask, "Is Vilkas a werewolf too…?"

Farkas didn't respond at first, he simply looked into her eyes. Seeing the look in her eyes, determination, he nodded. A sighed left Kili's lips, and she leaned against the bars.

"I knew it…" she whispered.

The werewolf grunted, asking the question; 'How?'

"I've had…nightmares," she answered, "At first, I didn't think anything of it…then last night…what you just did, was in my dream last night…only instead of you changing, it was Vilkas…"

Farkas released a long sigh out of his nose and lowered his head more.

The dragon born flashed his a sad smile and gently rubbed his snout, "…I understand why you hid it, please don't be ashamed,"

His snorted and pulled back from her hand, looking around he spotted another lever from where the attackers entered. Looking back at Kili for a moment and nodded before running off. Kili waited for no more than a few minutes before the bars moved and she was free form her temporary cell. Reaching and grasping the ruff wall beside her she slowly pulled herself up, trying to avoid looking at the dead bodies in the room.

"Kili,"

Her head snapped up at Farkas' voice calling her, "…Yes?"

"Umm… could you bring me my bag…"

Blinking a few times she tried to figure out where his bag had even ended up. Looking around once more. She found random pieces of his armor and his blade was where he threw it…

"I left it near the thrones…I was going to get some of the moss for Roxanna." Farkas answered, sensing her confusion.

Nodding to herself, the nord woman made her way over to the chairs and grabbed the bag. Turning on her heels she made her way to wear Farkas' voice was coming from.

"Farkas?" she asked timidly.

"Over here…just, just leave it go back to the other room. I'll be there is a moment," he ordered as soothingly as he could, knowing that she was still terrified, but the last thing he need was for her to see him exposed.

"Oh…okay…" she agreed and turned back towards the room.

Looking down at one of the bodies, she started to feel sick again. Yes, she had killed people before; yes she had faced death on a daily bases…but never had seen people being mutilated.

"Kili…"

The dragon born turned to face Farkas as he called out her name; he was wearing a simple shirt and pants. The transformation must have left him nude. She blinked and looked back up at his face, when she was done looking him over.

"I hope I didn't scare you…" He said, trying to make light of what she just witnessed.

Kili frowned and gave him a hard look. Her arms wrapped around her chest, acting as a shield in a way. "Explain…"

Farkas tensed slightly, at the bite in her words, "It's a blessing given to some of us. We can be like wild beasts; Fearsome,"

He heard her swallow, her eyes shifted back and forth as she searched for the words to say.

"Are you going to turn me into…one of these Beasts?"

"Oh no…only the Circle have the beast blood…Prove your honor to be a Companion,"

"You call this honor!" she snapped and threw her arms out, "You tore them to shreds! That wasn't killing, Farkas, it was slaughter!"

"You don't think I know that?!" he barked back at her, causing her back away, "It was either use the cures or let them kill us both! And trust me, I am not proud of this predicament either!"

The nord sighed and turned away from her. She had a right to act this way, he knew that. He feared this would happen before left home, and now he was going to have to tell the others what happened. He rubbed his temples at the thought of telling his brother; now that Kili knew the truth she may leave Vilkas.

"Why did you call it blessing and then a curse…"

Farkas blinked at the smallness in Kili's voice as she spoke to him again.

Taking a deep breath he looked at her again, "Because the circle is divided on what it is…Vilkas, Kodlak, Roxanna, and myself feel like the beast blood was a mistake; Aela and Skjor feel like it's a blessing…"

"Will they want me to take the blood as well…"

"Vilkas threatened to break their necks if they even offered it to you…so I doubt the issue will be presented to you."

Kili shifted under his gaze, not sure what else she should say.

"Eyes on the prey, not the horizon…" he muttered and looked back towards the other hallways, "Best we keep moving, still the draugr to worry about,"


End file.
